<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return the Flames by toons_rule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082057">Return the Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toons_rule/pseuds/toons_rule'>toons_rule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Race Against Time, Attempt of an Accent, Fire, Loss of Control, M/M, Named Characters, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Slow-ish burn, Sort Of, Things Go Wrong, Travel Story, being hunted down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toons_rule/pseuds/toons_rule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All at Dead Bird Studios knew of Amos' (The Conductor's) ability. How the owl could suddenly erupt into flames if angered enough. When the studio first opened, Dominic (DJ Grooves) was told that Amos had his ability under control. Nothing to worry about. No possible loss of anything from an open flame.</p><p>A few years later however, and that control seems to have lessened to a dangerous degree. </p><p>It should have just been a simple, week long drive to fix the problem. It really should have been. </p><p>Dominic should have asked a lot more questions and should have been prepared for a twist ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Conductor &amp; DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time), The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've seen a lot of discussions/theories that the Conductor is part owl part fire spirit and I kind of wanted to play around with that. I won't give away the slight change that I made (as it's tied to the story) but I wanted to try my hand at a bit of world building of my own. I'm also a sucker for road trip romances and 'rivals to friends to lovers' tropes, so I'm going to make a contribution of my own. </p><p>I will also say that this story will become part of a full 'series'. With other chapter stories and one-shots revolving around this. But for now, it's just this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s amazing how one outside source could influence an entire planet and change it’s view. Okay, maybe the ‘entire planet’ might be an exaggerated size. But, big key players were involved with the overall growth. So, it felt as if the world shifted when the time wielding child left to race among the stars once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mustache Girl, discovered to be named Mu when the dust settled, had seemingly disappeared. Her usual hideout had been cleared out. With no signs of her remaining there or found to be anywhere else on Mafia Island. There was a theory that Mu had hopped onto one of the many shipment boats and had left said island as soon as she could. If that was true, it would be nearly impossible to find her. No one could fully tell if this was a good or bad thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mafia boss had officially retired when he couldn’t find a new body to use. Apparently the price </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>too high to pay for someone to give up their own. Losing that intimidating edge and just being gross, he announced his leave and traveled to the nearby mainland. There he found his new calling: being the store manager to a small fish market operation. Apparently, no one wanted to argue about prices against a goo of a human being that survived in a jar. Between the harsh words and rather disturbing appearance, people lost their argumentative spark quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the Mafia scrambled to figure out what to do with themselves. It took a lot of soul searching and late night conversations for a solution to be found. They reached the conclusion that they all worked better when they’re told what to do and decided to turn the island town into a high end luxury resort. Cooking Cat had taken the chief helm and taught a large team of Mafia members how to be proper cooks. It would be bad if a customer complained about food poisoning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subcon Forest, while still downright terrifying and with Vanessa a heavy threat over the citizens, had seen the number of lost souls consumed by that place dropped. The Snatcher had apparently changed stance on determining which souls were meant to be taken. Namely those who were weighed down by a lot of sins. If asked, he would claim it was due to those being more filing when eaten. No one had the needed bravery to really question the twisted spirit’s reasoning. So, more living beings started leaving the woods. Confused, with their souls still in place, and all at the cost of a high-five. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the biggest change came from Dead Bird Studio. If one was interested in movies (which was a good majority of the planet) they knew of the rivalry that ran that place. Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> run that place. The Conductor and DJ Grooves announced, shortly after Hat Kid’s departure, that their feud was over. More or less. Everyone knew that years of animosity couldn’t be solved or swept under the rug, to be forgotten about overnight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, it was an difficult uphill battle to learn what it meant to actually work together peacefully. Between Conductor’s anger and Grooves’ rather smug attitude, it was a hard progress. Both directors used a lot of late nights to find even ground. After a few months, they had reached a level of comradery that couldn’t really be qualified as ‘being friends’. Business partners was probably the best title. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was still an achievement to marvel at, if Grooves was completely honest. But the worry of getting into a shouting match with Amos was now at the bottom of Dominic’s list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the studio had been open for the first few months, they gained the title as the ‘studio with the hot headed director’. Dominic seeing first hand how deranged the other could become. The penguin could chalk it up to first time jitters. After all, opening up a business in the same building with someone you deemed as a rival was not the most calming experience. Add on top of that the tense world of film making and Grooves was surprised he didn’t eventually turn to biting off a few heads when things went wrong. But as Amos’ anger seemed to grow, Grooves began to worry that the director was going to have a heart attack from his numerous outbursts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he was not expected was for the owl to suddenly have his ears erupt into </span>
  <em>
    <span>flames</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The only thing that pulled Dominic from his shocked state of mind when the sprinklers suddenly activated. All in attendance having to evacuate until the place was dried out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to ask Amos directly (and already knowing the director wouldn’t have answered his questions anyway) Dominic had gone to the Express Owls for answers. He had been told that their director suddenly creating flames was something normal to see. Amos even had occasions where he would actually have smoke rising off of him. The penguin asked  how this was even possible. As far as he knew, this was not a normal occurrence, and working with someone who could burst into flames at any time seemed a dangerous factor. Especially if it became a worry they’d lose the studio because of this. But Dominic was assured that Amos had his ability under control. That day was just a build up of bad moments that tore at the owl’s patient until it was just released. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn’t mean Dominic didn’t start carrying around a small fire extinguisher whenever he had to be near Amos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos, on his part, was not a bird who opened up about anything. So, he never explained to anyone why he had this ability, with the Express Owls just accepting the idea their boss could handle himself. And, true to their word, Dominic didn’t see that many open flames coming from the angry owl. During their early years that was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, however, the worry had reached a new level of concern. Because Amos’ anger seemed to have suddenly grown. Even after the feud was put away. The control the other director had over the years seeming to have disappeared. Now the owl bursting into flames, full flames covering his body, when his mood was even. With another worry arising when he was around open flames and his anger made those grow dangerously. So much so, Dominic put his foot down on allowing open flame to be anywhere near the studio. Which annoyed Amos as now his movies lost a touch of authenticity. In turn causing the owl’s already short fuse to become shorter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had become a dangerous, endless cycle. One that Dominic had to intervene before things got too out of hand. Something he was going to take care of today. Because he was afraid if he waited too long, they’d lose the studio they’d just started to work together in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recording was done for the day and the studio practically empty as Dominic made his way to the Western-themed portion of the building. Asking a few lingering owls where their director was, he was directed towards Amos’ office. The partially closed door had light emitting from the cracks. Dominic gave his thanks before heading over. Raising his hand up to knock, the penguin paused hearing Amos’ daughter’s name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amelia...no, listen… Aye, ‘m aware. But you’re in no condition ta take me… I know, I know… No, flyin’ is too dangerous. Ya know know I hate those death machines and there’s no easy exit for me ta take in case of… In case I have an episode.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dominic leaned against the wall, frowning. He probably shouldn’t be listening in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are no tracks that run there. Besides, the train will be in use. I can’t change that just ta better me. No- no, that’s not what I mean… People rely on the train… I don’t know who ta ask. I don’t know anyone who would want ta travel that far.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos laughed softly after a pause on his end. “Uh oh, someone sounds fussy… Aye, I'll keep ya up ta date as best I can… No, no, don’t ya fret about this. I’ll figure somethin’ out. Rest well Amelia, I’ll call tomorrow. ...Love ya too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was the clatter of something heavy hitting the table. Dominic could only assume it was the owl’s phone being dropped. Braving his chance, the penguin pushed the door open. He found Amos, bent over the writing table with a discarded cell phone next to him. The owl looked in complete shambles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feathers were ruffled, randomly sticking out at odd ends. Some were even starting to turn gray. The familiar white button up had its sleeves rolled up over the elbows, the cross suspenders hanging limply from the black pants they were connected to. The similarly colored jacket was pooled at the Conductor’s feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If ya have somethin’ ta say, come in and get it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos’ growl broke Dominic’s stupor and the penguin closed the door behind him as he entered. “So-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much did ya hear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough that you know that you need to get somewhere with no reliable way to get there.” Dominic answered, pulling another chair towards the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know ya were one for eavesdroppin’. Hopin’ ta find a usable script for yer movies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to ignore that last comment. I came to see if you were okay. Your ability is getting out of control and it’s becoming a concern. More than it’s been previously.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M aware of that. That’s what I was tryin’ to fix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need a ride to get there? To wherever this ‘fix’ is supposed to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great deductive skills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic let out a heavy sigh, tamping down the slowly rising anger within. “What I’m trying to say is that if you need a ride, I would like to offer my assistance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos sat up at that, ears perked up. “...What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will offer you a ride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya don’t even know where I’m goin’!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems you’re desperate to get where you need to go. With your flares, it would be foolish for you to travel alone or in a confined place that you wouldn’t be able to leave when you needed.. So, let me help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Are we...alright enough with each other ta be stuck in a car? Together? For so long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long is this journey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need ta get ta Starlight Peak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- That’s halfway across the planet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya can see why this is a bit of an issue fer me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you need to get there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl huffed, ruffling his feathers further. “I’ll explain, if ya promise you’ll take me, and ya don’t ask further questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are pretty high demands.” Dominic crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This...is not somethin’ I want a lot of people to know about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic wasn’t ready for that answer. For as long as he’d known Amos, the owl has never been one to share any personal information. It took Dominic almost 8 years to learn he had a daughter and a few more months to know about his grandchildren. Which was really the only thing Dominic knew. Amos was short tempered but closed-lipped. Loud but private. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, seeing him here, quiet and withdrawn, ears folded and arms crossed… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will take you and I will not share with anyone what you’re about to tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I will not ask further questions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking that as an adequate answer, Amos sat up and faced Dominic properly. “I have this… ‘condition’ where I have this… I have fire burning in me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah...I wasn’t ready for that. Wait, like an actual fire?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, where did ya think my fire came from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, I’m not really sure. Now that I know however, it kind of makes sense.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that fire is burnin’ brighter everyday. More than what I can contain and control. There’s something at the peak that will help tamper that fire back down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tamper the fire down? What does that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ya said ya wouldn’t ask questions!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Alright…” Dominic raised his hands in defense as Amos glared him down. As the owl sat back down, Dominic felt himself relax. “It’ll take us at least a week to get there and back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, ‘m aware.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need to shut down the studio for that long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya worried about fallin’ behind on filming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wish. I’m more worried about the paparazzi. If they get wind of this, they’ll have a field day wondering where we’re going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos groaned, leaning back in his chair. “Peck, I forgot about that. Do ya think we could slip out without the peckin’ buzzards findin’ out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking, right? The first day we don’t open, they’ll be hunting us down. If not the day before we depart. Speaking of, when do we need to leave? I’m assuming the sooner the better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be ideal. But I do have a few things ta take care of before we do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about the day after tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos nodded to that suggestion. “Sounds like our best idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best get to packing then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye...and leave your peckin’ platform shoes here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just don’t care for style.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do ya really want ta climb a mountain side in those shoes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Fair point.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's time to leave the studio behind and get the journey underway. Raise of hands, who thinks this is going to be smooth sailing for these two?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In two days time, the back of Dominic’s trunk was filled with suitcases. Dead Birds Studio had its doors closed, with its workers being told to relax at home for the next week. All were confused as to why their bosses were leaving, together, for so long, together. But there was a spark of hope that this was the indication that the feud was well and truly over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic closed said trunk before casting his eyes over to the studio steps. Amos was taking time to give farewells to his family. Grandchildren climbing over the elder owl, who was speaking to a very sickly looking one. Even with a few mottled patches, Dominic knew it was Amelia from the numerous photos that hung from Amos’ office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The penguin knew that the younger owl was very ill. With what, he’d never known. But it exhausted her, seeming to continuously molt, Amos being heard from his office shouting to make sure she was cared for. The conductor constantly fretted over the possibilities. Amos worked over time as train conductor, director, and baby sitter when Amelia needed a day to sleep. Dominic may not like the other’s personality some times, the penguin couldn’t deny that Amos was an amazing father. Pushing himself to a dangerous degree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos was speaking quickly and quietly, occasionally reaching out to preen a few feathers on Amelia. Who in turn would just smile and nod, giving a gentle response, eventually pulling Amos into a tight hug. When they broke apart, Amos helped his daughter back into her wheelchair. It was a bit of a challenge to get the grand kids off of him. A pure white dove, the nursemaid if Dominic remembered, helped pull the tiny birds off. Now free, Amos placed a gentle kiss on Amelia’s forehead before making his way over to the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The penguin caught Amelia’s eyes and gave a wave in greeting. Which she returned in kind with another warm smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, are we goin’ or not.” Amos huffed as he climbed into the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Darling, alright. Let’s get this show on the road then.” Climbing in as well, Dominic brought the car to life and pulled out of the parking lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d left early enough that the streets were bare. The sky was an inky darkness, the stars unseen among the steady lights of the city. The silence stretched on between them. Dominic itched to turn on some music. But he wasn’t sure what Amos would not complain about. Although the penguin also wasn’t sure what to talk about to fill the silence. They’d just started and it already felt like it had gone on for too long. Clearing his throat, the penguin went with the first safe topic that came to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amelia looks well.” Dominic chanced as the traffic light turned green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is…” Amos offered as a reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she...okay with this? This trip, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to take my offer-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that, ya peck neck. She’s actually thankful I’m doin’ somethin’ reasonable about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what does that mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you only recently stopped doing your own stunts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya sound like my bloody health insurance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you can admit, I have a point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peck neck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bringing the original topic back. Are you worried about the trip?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s...a lot ta worry about. But I did spend the better part of these days ta make sure she was financially set. So, that’s one less fret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you expecting a problem with her while we’re gone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...No. Not really. And I thought I told ya no more questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s in relation to the conversation about your daughter. I wasn’t sure how far that request went.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s fine. She has help. She’s goin’ ta be set. There, we talked. Now leave it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic felt his feathers ruffle in frustration, but did as requested. It wasn’t his place to push for answers and he honestly didn’t have the fighting energy at the moment. If the Conductor was going to shut down then the penguin wasn’t going to worry about it. He was just a convenient ride. But as they left the city limits and silence fell again, Dominic searched for another point of conversation. Anything to just get rid of this tension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It dawned on him how little he and Amos had in common. Amos never opened up and, when they were full time rivals, they weren’t ones to share personal information or interests. Even if the penguin liked conversing, when they were fighting he knew better than to try and get close to the other. Now that the rivalry fell away, there was still too many years of animosity to just have everything be okay. This new beginning was going to be hard to achieve. Especially if Amos shut down like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic was broken from his musings hearing the other beginning to snore. It wasn’t as loud as the penguin thought it would be. Just a gentle whistling created by the owl’s barely opened mouth. Such a contrast to his large personality. Dominic chuckled as he refocused on the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning on the radio and keeping the volume low, Dominic let himself become lost to the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was burning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A fire alight in his chest that was steadily growing. Clawing, tearing at his throat as it tried to escape. When it couldn’t, it started to consume him. Fear rising as he felt his body starting to melt from the heat. The inky blackness that surrounded him, the cool pressure, filled with bright, brilliant stars that shined in the quiet calm. It was maddening. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As he burned, it’s soothing presence was mocking. It seemed so close. That he could reach out and touch it. To calm the flames that consumed him. But it seemed to move away as he scrambled forward. He needed relief. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A noise, a voice, a chanting started growing from the distance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Release, burn, return…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t. It hurt too much. He didn’t want to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Release, burn, return…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no he can’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Release, burn, return…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>STOP!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving a startled gasp, Amos woke, quickly scanning the area. He was first aware of how close Dominic was to him. Worry clearly seen on the penguin’s face. Next was the fact they were parked in a large lot. A large, grandly decorated hotel spotted in the distance. Amos almost winced seeing the night sky spread above them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos,” Dominic spoke up again, “Are you alright? Were you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M fine… Did...I sleep all day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you did.” Dominic stood, stepping away from the owl. He wasn’t sure why Amos was nervous so suddenly. But he didn’t really want to be within hitting range if things turned ‘fight of flight’ with the owl. “I figured it would be best for us to rest for the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye...are we makin’ good time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are, but I need some sleep.  I’m going to get our bags. Take some time to wake up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos gave a grunt in response. Rubbing his forehead as Dominic headed to the trunk, the owl’s hand eventually traveled down and rested on his chest. Where the uncomfortable burning sensation was coming from. It was bearable, for the moment. No urges to release flames from his mouth. He was surprised he survived the majority of the day without that. But, he worried more about how much long he was going to last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the second time that night, Amos was startled to attention. He recovered quickly and stood. Actively avoiding making eye contact with the penguin. “I said ‘M fine. Give me my suitcase.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come now Darling, you’re on this trip to relax. I can handle this.” Dominic took Amos’ moment of stunned confusion to lock the car and begin the treck up to the hotel. He smirked hearing familiar, anger filled footsteps rushing towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M not a crippled, old bird. Ya don’t need ta mother hen me. Now, give me my bag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos, you’ve been bursting into flames. You’re clearly in pain and you needed a companion on this journey. I’m here to make sure you don’t push yourself. So, that means I will handle the bags.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Ya peck neck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good counter argument.” And with that, Grooves let it drop. If Amos’ silence was anything to go by, he was done as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl’s grumpy demeanor slightly dropped as they entered the lobby. The interior reflected the exterior in it’s design. Pure white with ornately designed golden accents. The furniture matched the color scheme, Amos worrying he would trip over something if he wasn’t paying that close attention. The only pop of color came from the floral arrangements. Bundles of green with breaks of blue, yellow and pink flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was relatively empty, save for the workers and stragglers like themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos hung back, deciding Dominic didn’t need to be crowded as he checked them in. He claimed a cushioned seat nearby, grunting as he attempted to get comfortable. A hand reached up to rub his chest again. The heat was still down, but there was that constant burning. Peck, he hated feeling like this. Old, exhausted, in pain. He couldn't wait for this to be over with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos’ attention perked hearing a familiar laugh. Dominic was conversing with the hostess, both enjoying something the penguin had said. No doubt. With how charismatic, down right </span>
  <em>
    <span>charming </span>
  </em>
  <span>the other was. Grooves could say anything that could just light up the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>U̬̒n̩̓l̨̯̳̓̈i̫̋k͎̰̥̍̌́e̼̿̈͜ ẙ̱͙̏ö͕̺͈́͘͠u̠͉̗͗̐.̳̬̙̇̊͗</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl coughed, frantically covering his mouth when some flames flickered out. He hunched over to hide himself away. He needed to get to the room. If he could make it to the shower, he could cool himself down. What was taking Grooves so long!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped back to attention. Dominic standing over him with a look of worry. Amos stood, stumbling slightly as he put weight on his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, Amos, are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Room, now.” The Conductor coughed out, a few flames licking against his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...right. Right, come on then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a tense and quiet track to their room. Dominic kept a hand on Amos’ shoulder to direct the owl. As his focus remained on keeping the flames at bay. The attempted to appear ‘normal’ while quickly moving to the properly numbered room. As soon as they entered, Amos made a direct line towards the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the fancy decor, the owl climbed into the tub and turned the water onto the coldest setting. He let out a strangled gasp of relief as the water hit him. It was brief contact, however, as the liquid seemed to evaporate as soon as it made contact. There was a moment of shock when ice cubes suddenly slid into the tub, pooling at his feet. Only to look up and find Dominic holding the signature ice bucket, looking sheepish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured...ice would help.” Dominic offered with a weak shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos nodded. He sat down, leaned back to allow water hitting his face and chest. “Think you could get me some more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...hang tight Darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos merely gave a wave. Letting himself lay out as best he could, he picked up a handful of ice to eat it. All turning to water as before it even touched his tongue. A small cough brought his attention back to Dominic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to just pour it on you or…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it.” Amos dumped the contents directly onto his chest. A small sigh of relief escaped him, eventually holding the bucket back out. “More.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think you could ask politely?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in pain. Politeness is not my biggest concern.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucket returned to the penguin and left alone, Amos buried himself into the already collected ice. It was slowly lowering his raging temperature. The owl allowed himself to relax, falling asleep before Dominic returned with another round. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their first night out and, even with a close call, it doesn't seem to be going all that poorly.</p><p>Anyone heard of the calm before the storm?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Release, burn, return…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Release, burn, return…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could hear it, that infernal chanting that was starting to wear on his nerves. It wasn’t as loud as before. It was still there through. Just hanging over his head as he attempted to keep the fire at bay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Release, burn, return…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He shifted, shocked when he realized he was enveloped in a cool embrace. When opening his eyes, he was expecting to see himself being cradled by the darkened sky. That was not what he got. The inky black sky filled with stars was above him. Again, out of his reach. But he was no longer floating aimlessly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Instead, he was resting in a crater. The ground below him powdery and white, dust rising as he shifted and sat up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Release, burn, return…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Remain… Please remain… You need to remain…”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Release, burn, return…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Remain… Please remain…”</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Amos shifted weakly in the ice and freezing water filled tub, slowly sitting up as he rubbed sleep from his face. Mind still hazy from waking, Amos swirled some of the ice around before reaching up. Placing a hand on his chest. The fire was still low, bearable. Something he truly hadn’t felt in so long. But why was he in a bathtub? And where did all this ice come from? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl jumped at the sudden voice. Dominic was by the large sink, in the processes of pulling his hair back into a bun. Wearing a simple tank top and boxer combo as his sleepwear. Toiletries were laying out on the sink’s surface with water running from the tap. Oh, right, the trip. One that Dominic had insisted on coming with. He was also the one who, apparently, kept dumping ice on the owl even after Amos passed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M fine…” Amos answered weakly, rubbing sleep away from his face. “What time is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“7.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl sat up a bit straighter at that. “How’s it 7? I thought we arrived here later than that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It’s 7 in the morning Amos. You practically passed out once you were in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. That’s a bit more reasonable. I suppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen you sleep this much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya been spyin’ on me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic rolled his eyes at Amos’ smirk, the owl draped over the side of the tub. “I don’t have to knowing you workaholic nature. I’m more wondering and worrying if your condition requires you to sleep more to combat it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ve just had difficulty sleepin’  lately.” The owl stood, the water and ice sloshing around. He was a bit upset that he had to leave his cold sanctuary. “How much ice did ya brin’ back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few buckets worth. By the way, if anyone asks, you eat ice like chips.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the story I told when confronted on why I kept getting ice.” Dominic frowned as the owl roared with laughter. “I’m glad someone finds amusement in this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought ya could come up with creative stories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in five seconds! What would you have said?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Needed ice for your cooler.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean the one that we don’t have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did they eye over our luggage when we shuffled past their room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but I wasn’t going to risk it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a snort, Amos left the tub. A disgruntled noise left him as he noticed the water rushing off of him. “Don’t suppose this place has a dryer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In fact, they do. But we can dry them as we drive, don’t fret. I have a new outfit laying out on the bed for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya went through-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush Darling. I just took out what was needed, I didn’t look at anything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos huffed, his footsteps slapping wetly against the ground as he stormed out of the bathroom. He was shocked with how large the room was. Properly conscious to pay attention to the setting around him. Two queen size beds pressed against the wall with a large, flat screen tv resting on the opposite. A large dresser was below that, which appeared untouched as their suitcases were resting by it, both open. A small sitting area, with a large sitting chair and a large table was positioned near the wide window. Which showed a balcony and the growing prairie outside the hotel grounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the foot of the closest bed was a few articles of Amos’ clothing, just as the penguin said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least he picked out something comfortable.” The owl muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the ice and water combo had kept him cool and he was grateful for that, he really hated wet clothing. It stuck to his feathers and pulled at them uncomfortably. He preened a bit, only to put the awkward feathers back into place before dressing again. Unsure of how long Dominic would need to take in order to be ready, Amos moved himself and his wet clothing to the balcony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid the drenched garments out on the railing before turning towards the view. Truth be told, there wasn’t much to look at. This was definitely a hotel that was meant as a way to get away from everything. There was a small town that could barely be seen on the horizon. After that was the large portion of prairie land that was filled with wild grass and flowers. The view below was one of a large parking lot with an ornate courtyard directly set before the hotel entrance. It seemed like such a waste of money to only stay here for one night. But, if Peck Neck Grooves wanted to burn his money, then so be it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos placed a hand on his chest, the fire within calm. A pleasant warmth instead of the inferno it had been for so many days. As if to confirm for him that he was still in control, Amos created a small flame from within his palm. It wasn’t much. But it was something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to assume you’re feeling better.” Dominic joined the owl on the balcony, hair still pulled back, but was now properly dressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye… ‘M not goin’ ta lie. It’s probably the best I’ve felt in awhile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a self making ice machine. Nor someone to keep dumpin’ said ice over me when I pass out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The penguin frowned at that. “Have you been experiencing this every night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not every night...about once every two weeks. It all sort o’ builds up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How...long has this been happening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Years! Amos-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need a lecture. I have a solution, that’s where we’re goin’, so hush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos, I want to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And ya are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not just speaking about physically taking you somewhere. I mean mentally. Emotionally. Something. This can’t be healthy to not talk about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos snuffed the flame before walking back into the room. “Are ya ready to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I suppose I am. Do you want to eat here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And spend 20 pons for a piece o’ toast? Let’s get ta the town and see what they have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic didn’t argue. Merely collecting the drenched garments and following Amos as they finished packing up the rest of their belongings. They checked out, climbed back into the car, and headed towards the nearby town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an old fashioned town with a few modern touches. The houses were old with some paint chipping from the siding but well maintained, with large porches with swing seats and at least two potted plants. Further in revealed a mix of older stores and those with modern touches. Nothing fancy or flashy, giving it enough of a home town feeling. A small dinner was spotted further down the road, Dominic claiming a parking spot on the street as the dinner’s lot seemed rather packed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was packed on the inside as well. The floor being a black and white checkered pattern with all seating having red leather upholstery. It was loud, with chattering and children screaming, the servers rushing around with food in hand. They were led over to a booth, promptly taking the seats across from each other, ordering and falling quiet. Dominic peered out the large window in hopes of avoiding the awkward silence that settled over them once again. But nothing of interest kept his attention and he was pulled back to the table and, more importantly, Amos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we need to worry about another episode tonight?” The penguin asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope not. But we may want to stock up on ice...just in case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fell quiet again. Dominic hit once more with how little he knew of the owl. What could he possibly bring up that would interest Amos? It was a thankful blessing when the food arrived. Giving something for each to focus on besides the silence. Unfortunately, the awkward peace was quickly ended with the sound of a shutter, followed by a bright light that startled them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos let out a growl as a bluejay with a camera around their neck approached the booth. Pulling out a pad of paper and pencil as they stopped before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Amos.” Dominic cautiously whispered before turning to the report. “Isn’t it a bit rude to impede on other’s privacy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to bother. But it’s not everyday two big shot directors bless a small town like this with their presence. Especially not together! Are we having a bit of a special outing? A romantic get away perhaps?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dinner fell quiet when Amos suddenly stood, slamming his hands down onto the table. “Ya unruly peck neck! Sniffin’ around for business that ya have no need ta stick your nose in. Have ya nothin’ better ta do with ya miserable peckin’ life!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Amos left it at that. Storming out of the restaurant with an uneasy silence following. Dominic took in the stunned audience, mother’s desperately pressing their hands over children’s ears, the elderly watching on with looks of utter disgust, as he placed pons down to pay for their meal. “You may want to take his words to heart darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, he departed as well and started to search for Amos. The owl being located behind the building. Frantically pacing as smoke slowly rose from him. Dominic was instantly on the defense as he approached the other. Not sure if Amos was close to combusting or if something else was going to consume his rath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peck neck! Absolute peckin’ peck neck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do realize there are children who can hear you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they’ll learn somethin’ important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos, you need to calm down. We knew this might have been a possible issue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! I know that! But I’m already on a short temper and in pain, I have enough ta worry about without them snoopin’ around! Then ta even suggest that we… That we’re together… Peckin’ reporter’s gonna write some stupid story about us bein’ together!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that. And, even if they did, you know it’ll just be tabloid garbage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop deafening’ them!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden eruption of flames caused both to stumble away from the dinner. A fire quickly formed from the A.C. unit and started to claim the building. Dominic could tell there was no way to contain it with how quickly it was spreading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was absolutely terrifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not normal fire. Not the regular flames that Amos could create. It was all red. All varying shades of red that consumed the concrete building. The heat he felt from it made Dominic think he was starting to melt as well. He heard screams and panicked yells coming from the front of the building. The customers and workers could no doubt feel the growing heat and were leaving as fast as they could. The sound of the familiar sirens drawing closer to the roaring fire, which had fully claimed the building, broke Dominic out of his fearful state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos.” Dominic looked over to the owl. Who was staring in disbelief at the roaring fire. “Amos, we need to leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still didn’t respond. Dominic rushed over and grabbed Amos’ arms, pulling him away from the bonfire. They rushed past the crowd (Dominic prayed all were able to get out), passed the fire trucks that were racing by them, (did they seem suspicious running away?), and climbed back into the car. Amos was still unresponsive as Dominic started up the car and peeled out of their spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they pulled away, Amos finally moved, turning back to watch the fire as it slowly shrank. Dominic’s heart was pounding in his ears as he drove, eyes locked on the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he could have sworn he heard Amos whisper fearfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So...spontaneous bonfire? Was anyone prepared for that? Dominic sure wasn't and he's not letting this slide by without getting some answers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Needs_A_Little_Space: First off, love your name. And thank you for the encouraging words!</p><p>StarTwilight17: That was the intention. XD Amos may have these powers, but that doesn't mean he fully knows what he can and can't do. Thank you for the kind words!</p><p>MarteFantasy: I- just- jeez. I'm trying not to cry right now. Your review/comment popped up in my inbox and I honestly want to frame it. I was not prepared for such a thing to bombard me and it makes me so happy to read that you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe that had happened. He didn’t mean to start that fire. There was so much anger building up for so many weeks. That reporter was just the final straw. What finally broke the dam of build up emotions. But he didn’t...that fire was so unnatural. And it came from him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl jerked away from the touch on his shoulder to find Dominic. The normally ‘calm and collected’ penguin appearing frazzled in the driver’s seat.  They had stopped by the side of the road, a good distance away from the town. A dense forest surrounding on either side. It was clear the desert, and more importantly that dinner, was far behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos. We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really didn’t want to. He instead exited the car and walked towards the forestline, leaning against the closest tree. Another car door closing announced that Dominic had left the vehicle as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not allowed to pull that stunt and then decide to shut down like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We agreed, no questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which was made before you burnt a building </span>
  <em>
    <span>to the ground</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, ‘m aware this looks bad!” Amos snapped back, facing the penguin. Who looked just as frustrated and angry about this situation at Amos felt.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think you’re getting out of this. I knew you were having issues, but nothing this serious. That was...you’ve never don’t anything like that before. Was that even fire? And it went up so quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. ‘M very aware.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It’s never been that bad before!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You set a building on fire!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you had better control over this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I thought I did! I just- I already had- That’s not…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic frowned as Amos flailed around, starting to pace as the owl clearly scrambled for some sort of believable answer. “Amos...Amos look at me. I need you to explain to me what happened. That was not your normal fire...and it grew far too quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Aye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I was angry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware of that! But what about the fire Amos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the fire!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why was it so different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do! Amos...I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I had been aware of how damaging it could be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go back and see the damage you’ve done? This is a level of danger that I don’t think either of us can handle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would ya let me answer, ya peck neck!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you give me clear answer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not good enough Amos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you want me to say!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The truth! An explanation! Something, anything just to know we aren’t going to accidentally set anything else on fire!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t… I don’t know what to expect from this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Dominic!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know this would be dangerous? Maybe we should have gone to find an expert instead of traveling halfway around the world!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And where do ya expect to find and expert on Phoenix flames!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell between them. Dominic looking shocked, Amos down right terrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Phoenix flames?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t- ya didn’t hear that. Just, forget it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I will forget our discussion about a mystical flame that has the capability of destroying anything. Even more so if it’s hurting you and makes your emotions further unstable!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are ya talkin’ about unstable!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You set a building. On. Fire. Because of your anger. You even admitted it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye...I did…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic stood with his arms crossed, letting out a heavy sigh when the silence stretched between them. “Since you don’t feel like sharing information at the moment, let me piece together what I can. You, somehow, have a Phoenix flame burning in you. Which has slowly been increasing for I don’t know how long, but it’s becoming dangerous. Enough so that apparently you have to either force it back down with cold. Or release it. With the latter being the most worrisome as the flames you’re able to create can burn hotter and faster than any normal fire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t go to any doctors because, you’re right, there are no experts on this. As this is not a normal topic to study. So, going to this mountain will help in some way that even you don’t fully know why. How’s this going so far?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos, who had crossed his arms as well and was hunched over, merely nodded. Receiving no other forms of confirmation, Dominic continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are two parts to this that I can’t figure out about this. How did you get this ability and why is the flame, that is yours, harming you. It’s clear that you’re in pain, so don’t you try and deny it. But why would-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does a Phoenix's do when they’ve become old or are severely injured.” Amos voiced weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They burst into flames to burn their own form and are reborn from the ashes.” Dominic casually answered, only to pause in realization as to what he’d just answered with. Wide eyes of fear returned to the ow, who was still shrinking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos...are you...dying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… Aye? ...I really don’t know. I still am a mortal, but I have an otherworldly ability. If I become…if I burn, I believe I will die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is why you wanted that day before we left to settle your estate. To make sure Amelia was set. In case…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Do you know how much longer you have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos shook his head. His crossed arm tightened around himself. “It’s soon.. I can tell that much. It’s harder to keep it at bay...as you’ve seen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the way to help this is at the mountain?” Dominic sighed as Amos nodded again, “Then we need to get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another silent nod. Dominic walked forward and gently placed a hand on Amos’ shoulder, gently directing the owl back towards the car. They get back in, pulling away as Amos voiced one last piece of information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my father.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” Dominic looked over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Phoenix...technically my father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah...alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drove off in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, the fire is out. Finally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fire Chief Marelo nodded weakly, eyes still scanning over the ashed foundation. In all the years he had put into fighting fire, this was by far the worst he’d ever experienced. They weren’t able to get close and nothing they quite literally threw at it worked. And the flames. That’s what terrified him the most. Flames of pure red, of physical anger, engulfing the once pristine restaurant. It was an absolute mess and one that he wasn’t sure he could explain to the major without sounding insane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess. It burnt itself out.” He grumbled weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was anyone harmed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. The building was the only thing lost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least there’s that. Rope off the rest of the area and we’ll start our report. There’s not much we can do here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir!” Marelo looked up as another fighter rushed over. “There are some, uh, visitors that want to speak with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Alright. Lead the way.” The chief was honestly expecting to see the police waiting for him at the tape. What he was not ready for was a flock of crows. Or a murder to be more accurate. Marelo couldn’t tell if this was a warning or not. It was honestly hard to tell where the black feathers stopped and the black trench coat began. All Marelo could truly see were their white eyes and their beaks that stuck out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello...gentlemen. What can I help you with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, hello, fellow governmental department. We have been informed you are the leader of this scene. Is this correct?” The (possibly) head crow spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes...that would be me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I will make this brief. My fellow birds and I are part of the C.A.W. which is a special department of the government. The same one you work for as well. Fellow government department. We have arrived after hearing the reports of a strange fire that transpired here as this once eating establishment. We arrived to look around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, wait, what? Caw? I’ve never heard of your ‘department’ before.” Marelo flinched when a badge was quickly shoved into his face. He was given the briefest moment to look it over to confirm it was authentic before it was taken away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will be looking now.” A flood of crows crossed below the tape and began scurrying among the wreckage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait, hold on! I didn’t give you clearance to be here!” Marelo snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need clearance. We are clearance.” The crow responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even understand what your so-called ‘department’ does!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are C.A.W. The Crypto-hunters Advocating for Well-being.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, chief, the fire that happened here. It did not go out by usual means. And by that I mean, water did not put it out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that fire burned hotter than any of those that you’ve seen before. With it even seeming to be a solid color.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because this is an unusual, very rarely seen fire. Only held by beings of a higher power.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fellow C.A.W. member,” Marelo jumped as another crow spoke up from behind him, “We have found what was needed from this scene. We are on the okay to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Thank you, fellow government department, for letting us look around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t allow for anything! And what exactly did you find?” Marelo watched, with mouth agape, as the crows ducked back under the tape and walked away from the scene. The murder packed closer together as they parted the crowd easily. All watching with varying shades of confusion as the flack moved towards the horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, sir? Did you want to start on that report?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marelo nodded slowly, still watching the retreating crowd of crows. “Yeah...and we need someone to tell us what the actual peck the C.A.W. is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If there's something weird, in the neighborhood, who you gonna call? </p><p>...Not C.A.W.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Priority_Error: I- what? What do you mean? C.A.W. agents are just doing their jobs. There's nothing to worry about. </p><p>Needs_A_Little_Space: I'm glad you're still excited about this! </p><p>thecakeisaeye: Whaaaaat? Bad vibes from C.A.W.? What? No. No, no, no.... Maybe. Maybe a little.</p><p>doritoarts: Your name made me giggle. And I'm glad you're liking the story so far! </p><p> </p><p>Also, check it, sleepiestshenanigans on tumblr made fanart for the story!<br/>https://sleepiestshenanigans.tumblr.com/post/636449217960984577/some-fanart-for-s-creations-fanfic-return-the</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dominic counted the next two days as a sort of quiet blessing. The 48 hours passing with relative calmness that made the penguin think something bad was about to happen. Learning from the first night, Domini bought a large cooler. Along with a few bags of ice from whatever convenient store they were close to before arriving at the hotel they were staying at for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The penguin had planned for the first night. A way to  hopefully relax before fully diving into their journey. He was not expecting it all to turn out like it had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What worried him the most was how subdued Amos had suddenly become. He would either be asleep or completely quiet as they traveled. He would push Dominic to use the bathroom to clean the day’s travel smell off before filling it with ice and hiding himself away. It was such a stark difference to the owl’s regular, bombastic personality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic honestly missed that loud and confident version of his ‘used to be’ rival. Because the bird before him now just gave off the air of surrender. Which Dominic just hated. But he was unsure how he was supposed to help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, they just traveled in silence. Taking in the surroundings, which quickly became dull. The same woods could only be that interest for so long. Even if there was now an incline added to their travel. The valley below just offered more trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were traveling down such a road the afternoon of their fourth day when they approached something strange. It appeared over the crest of the horizon and gave the penguin driving a moment's pause before he realized what he was looking at. A blockade, a strong line of crows stretching around the road that were dressed in black trench coats. Dominic slowed the car down as they reached said blockade, confused as to what was happening. The slower speed woke Amos. The owl furiously scrubbed the sleep away as he looked around. No doubt expecting to see some buildings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we there?” The owl grumbled weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no… We’ve come across something strange.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are ya- What the peck is this?” The owl exited the car to get a possibly better look at the wall of crows before them. “Oi, what are ya peck necks doin’ in the middle of the road!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What yourself Amos.” Dominic warned as he joined the owl. “Funny question. Those aren’t your actors, are they Darling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. They don’t live this far out from the desert. Those peck necks...they don’t look right…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic didn’t like this. But he had a feeling that just turning around wouldn’t help this situation at all. He put on his best performance smile and addressed the crows before them with his charm. “Good afternoon Darlings. Is there a problem here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no response. Dominic’s smile slowly slipping away as the silence stretched on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grooves…” Amos’ quiet utterance of his name made Dominic’s worry grow. Turning to face the owl, he saw the other’s attention directed behind their car. The situation became further dangerous when another blockade appeared there as well. Same crows, seeming to double the numbers that surrounded them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic was now angry. This was, for whatever reason, a trap and nothing that the penguin wanted to be a part of.  “Alright gentlemen, I’m not feeling very welcomed here. Is there something we can help you with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are not here to be welcoming.” A crow finally spoke from the crowd standing at the front of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you here. If you don’t mind me inquiring.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are here to ask you to stand down and to hand the Phoenix spawn you have over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both directors were shocked to hear the sudden request. But Dominic wasn’t going to play this game. He placed a hand on Amos’ shoulder. A silent request for the owl to remain quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rather bold of you and your team to make such a demand. We are not a ‘Phoenix spawn’, as you say. We’re just pn a break from our jobs to take a small vacation. See the different sights that this world has to offer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We request you to be silent penguin. We are C.A.W., the Crypto-hunters Advocating for Well-being. We know your vehicle was near and fled the fire that was created at the dinner. A fire that can only be created by a Phoenix. No one who is ‘innocent’ would flee. Now, for the safety of others, turn over the Phoenix spawn to us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you spawn.” Amos growled dangerously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe we have any reason to go anywhere with you.” Dominic argued, tightening his grip on Amos’ shoulders. The crow who had spoken shook slightly, his neck seeming to expand. Dominic assumed their feathers were puffing out in frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The being you are so determined to project is dangerous. He is not allowed to have this freedom if he is going to harm others. He must be put down before he can cause any more damage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was not a welcoming response. Even Amos seemed to have lost some of his bravado hearing that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I will have to politely decline that request.” Dominic answered, pushing the owl back towards the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was not a request. You will be handing over the Phoenix, now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic didn’t respond. He had a feeling they weren’t going to talk their way out of this. It was unclear what this group was capable of. Dominic, however, wasn’t planning on sticking around to find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly are ya planning here?” Amos asked, actually sounding nervous as the penguin joined him back in the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something possibly stupid. So, you should enjoy this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are ya-” Amos yelped when they suddenly shot forward. The murder of crows before them diving away as they zoomed by. “Are ya peckin’crazy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go with the quite literal murder group? I don’t know about you, but I would like to survive this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl didn’t reply. Instead, he turned to the rear window to see if they were being followed. His stomach dropped at seeing the numerous black cars. All gaining ground quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Dominic… I don’t want ta pressure ya, but they’re gainin’ ground.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they weren’t running for their lives, Amos would have revealed in the fact the penguin had just cursed. As it was, he wished Dominic would have been a bit harsher with his word choice. Because the owl had a few words of his own to say. If only his mouth would unstick with the fear running through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How close are they.” Dominic voiced through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncomfortably?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not helpful Amos!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what ya want ta- Back! They’re gonna ram us!” Sure enough, a hard hit landed on the back driver side wheel. Both winced at the sharp change in direction before Dominic corrected themselves. “Peck necks! Can’t this thin’ go any faster?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m already pushing hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, then try and keep it steady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic looked over quickly, mouth dropping as Amos partially crawled out of the window, sitting on the car door. “What are you doing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M goin’ on the offensive, just drive!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The penguin did as requested, his heart hammering in his chest. So focused, Dominic was startled when one of the chase cars was actually blasted away and consumed by a large fireball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just drive!” The owl scrambled to remain upright as the car was hit again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you please get rid of the one that’s hitting us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re too close, I could hit us too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic’s retort died in his throat when he noticed the warning signs of a sharp turn approaching. It became more worrisome when the penguin realized the car wouldn’t turn. “Amos, we have a bit of a problem...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yer tellin’ me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a new problem! The care won’t turn and we’re coming up on a curve!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos turned towards the front of the car, seeing the warning signs they were passing. Over the horizon, the curve itself was starting to grow closer. “Uh...do we have a plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, and we’re coming up on it fast!” Dominic winces as they were hit once again. “And our new friends aren’t letting up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what ya expect me ta-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One final hit and they were sent over the edge. Breaking the guard rail, Amos winced as he was hit with the small pieces of flying shrapnel. They flew a few feet in the air before landing hard among the trees and rocks. Amos was flung from the car, hitting the ground and only stopped rolling when he ran, back first, into a tree. Dominic hit his head against the steering wheel from the first impact before being knocked around as the car flipped over. Which it only did once before being halted by trees as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos was the first to move. His body loudly protesting at being moved. But his mind screamed that they were still in danger and that Dominic might be dead. As quickly as he could, Amos limped his way over to the crumpled car. Wrenching the door open revealed an unconscious Dominic. A wave of relief hitting Amos when he felt a pulse from the penguin. The owl was also happy that he was able to free said penguin from the wreckage with ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was uncomfortable to carry Dominic on his back. But Amos didn’t know how else to move the other to safety. As he started to slowly treck away from the destroyed car, Amos caught movement from atop the hill they’d just plummeted from. The C.A.W. agents were crowded around the destroyed portion of safety rails. All scrambling to find a way down. Without the express route the duo had taken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos didn’t dwell on it. He needed to get away and hopefully find a way to heal them up. His feathers ruffled feeling eyes narrowing on his back as he moved further into the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic felt absolutely terrible as he rejoined the waking world. His head was throbbing as he attempted to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye’re awake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving his head, Dominic slowly realized he was resting on Amos’ back. The owl carrying him through the slowly thinning forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Amos?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye. How ya feelin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Wonderful. Like I just got a massage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to see yer wit is in full force. ...Seriously, how are ya feelin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anything’s broken. But...I hurt everywhere…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re nearin’ a town. We can take a better look when we get there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic’s eyes quickly scanned the area, only to find more trees. “How can you tell? It all looks the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hear cars and people. If it’s not a town, hopefully we can get a ride ta one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was, thankfully, a town they approached. With a lot of watchful eyes and raised brows as they made their way to the first convenient store they came across. Dominic would have been angry that no one was stepping forward to help. If he wasn’t more concerned about being in constant pain and wanting it to just stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic let out a small grunt as he was sat down on a bench outside the store. Amos bending down to examine the penguin, who in turn saw how rough the other appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like how I feel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos snorted, hands gently running over Dominic’s limbs, chest, and back. “Yer not lookin’ too great yerself, so don’t count yerself out. But I’ll take it as a compliment. ‘M not feelin’ anythin’ broken… Goin’ ta get some supplies. We’ll ya be alright out here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I think people are keeping their distance. For some strange reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Mr. Comedian, sit tight.” Amos departed, Dominic seeing a predominant limp as the owl moved to enter the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The penguin wasn’t sure how long the other was gone. Dominic nodded off a few times before Amos returned, plastic bags full of supplies resting on his arms. He silently sat down on the bench next to Dominic and started to patch the penguin up. Amos was gentle as he administered the medicine and wrappings. It hit Dominic that the owl was probably used to patching up his grandchildren. Not injuries of his caliber, the penguin hoped, but no doubt getting the same care and attention he was receiving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There...ya made it out pretty well. All things considered.” Amos commented, breaking an ice pack and pressing it against the knot forming on Dominic’s forehead. The penguin let out a hiss of discomfort, Amos starting to put the supplies away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Let me take a look at you now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time for your self-sacrificing nature. Let me take a look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos huffed and pushed the materials closer to the penguin. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Thank you, Amos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic was gentle and moved slowly as he checked the owl over. He wasn’t sure if it was Amos’ given heritage, but the owl was surprisingly in tack for being thrown from a moving car. A lot of cuts and bruises, but no broken bones or close to death injuries. Even the leg appeared to just be bruised with Amos needing to remain off it for a while for it to heal. All seemed fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, until he checked Amos’ back. The owl winced when Dominic touched the wounded area. “Bruised ribs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possibly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not take the chances and act as if they are. Shirt off,” Dominic held back a smile as Amos’ feathers puffed out, “Come now, don’t argue with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peck neck.” Amos grumbled, but did as was requested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic was careful as he wrapped another ice pack gently against the owl’s back. Trying not to invade to close into Amos’ space. The owl practically looked anywhere but at Dominic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There...you’re all set. We’ll need to change out that pack every few hours.” The penguin advised as he poured a few pain pills out and handed them over. Amos downing them quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Thank ya…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome...Darling. Now, let’s find some place to eat. We really need to talk about what happened.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will say this...I very bad at writing action scenes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We've escaped death...now what?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Priority_Error: "And it wouldn’t be a proper road trip without bodily harm!" ...What kind of road trips have you been on? I'm glad you liked the chapter!</p><p>doritoarts: I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you're prepared! This is only the beginning.</p><p>Needs_A_Little_Space: *snort* There's nothing more 'pro-gamer' that barreling people who are trying to harm you over with a car.</p><p>CarmelCyantha: These crows are empty, this is an appropriate reaction on Grooves' part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another dinner, this one with a more pastel color scheme. For some reason. Dominic and Amos claimed a booth tucked away in the back, away from everyone, in hopes they could talk without being overheard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos was absolutely exhausted. Wanting nothing more than to lay his head down and pass out. It was a bit ironic that for being dangerously hot for so long, he was now freezing. And it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>painful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like pins and needles sticking him in different areas. Probably feeling like this while his body attempted to recover from their crash. He really wished the flame would return. That he could just curl into the closest corner and escape this nightmare for just a little while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos...we need a plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except Dominic kept pulling him back to the problem at hand. Which was needed. Amos just didn’t want to. “We need ta figure out how those peck necks knew about…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The penguin sighed softly. “I think all we need to worry about for that is knowing that they know. And they’re hunting us down now because of this. Do you think they knew where we’re going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they knew about the Phoenix flame, I wouldn’t put it past them. They found us really fast after that first dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, our original, direct path is no longer an option. We’ll probably have to make a new, longer path to get to the mountains. Anything to keep them away from us. We’ll just need to make sure you’re alright to stay away for that much longer. Ah, there’s also the issue of provisions and transportations. Thank goodness our wallets survived with us. I would say bus for traveling. But that would take way too long and we’d be trapped if they find us again. So, a rental car would be our best bet. We’ll also need to contact the studio. Let them know we’re going to be gone for a lot longer than originally expected…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos just stared as Dominic kept pulling up the major points they had to worry about. As the list kept growing, the owl felt his resolve break down further. As if he was suddenly realizing how much danger they were in. At the moment they weren’t being chased, they were patched up and food was on the way. Now, with the adrenaline not pumping as much as it was before, Amos’ mind was free to panic over their current situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone was hunting him down. Because of what he was. And he put Dominic directly in the line of danger because of this. All because of him. He alerted the authorities because he wasn’t able to control himself. Because he was a danger to everyone he gets near. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl jumped, attention going from Dominic’s worried face down to his clenched hands lying on the table. “What.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re shaking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong- are ya really gonna ask me that after our plunge off the side of a cliff?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we were up that high.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We almost died Dominic! Because I’ve been marked as enemy-number-one of some peck necks. With you as the unwilling accomplice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unwilling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya didn’t know it would lead ta this when you agreed ta take me. Ya shouldn’t be involved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know this would happen either. I became involved when I plowed those crows over with my car. We’re in this together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But ya shouldn’t be! I should have found a way around this that didn’t involve anyone else. This is my problem. I should be fixin’ this on my own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just with everything else in his life. It was how he’s always operated. He learned how to fight, dealt with his ex leaving, his mother passing away, maintained his train, paid for his film equipment, raised Amelia, put her through college, started saving up for the grandchildren to get them through college as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything. Everything he did alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why did he suddenly feel as if he needed help with this? He should have been able to figure out a solution on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos stilled when Dominic reached over and gently grabbed the owl’s balled up hands. So stunned, he allowed the penguin’s hands to properly slip into his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy I’m here to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How...can ya possibly say that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I would be tearing my hair out with worry if I wasn’t with you. Over what could have been happening to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People are tryin’ ta kill us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m even further relieved to be here and helping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos wasn’t sure what to say to that. Attention returning to their clasped hands, the owl felt his heart starting to pick up its pace. The familiar warmth returning to become a comforting presence. Dominic didn’t seem to be letting go soon, did Amos want him to? He realized he didn’t. Dominic’s feathers were smooth to the touch, like silk. And seemed to be a cooler temperature than Amos’ unnatural heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, sirs? Your meals?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos quickly pulled away as the server made their presence known. His feather fluffed up in embarrassment while Dominic gave an easy smile. “Thank you, Darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh, of course. No problem.” The server was now flustered. Giving their own smile back as they placed the plates down, departing shortly after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we make our new plan.” Amos grumbled as they were left alone again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, well, transportation first. We need to rent a car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mentioned something about a bus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I don’t think that would be best. We need to control our speed and our direction at will. A bus leaves too many variables that we can’t control. Which worries me. So, I think the car is, again, our best option.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… You also made mention of changin’ our route?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To try and throw them off. It took them two days to find us. And that was when they had a guess as to how far we were into our journey. That tells me they’re aware of where we’re going. If we change our path, hopefully we can throw them off and sneak by them when we finally reach the mountains.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we can sneak in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out. If we’re moving our route, we need to inform everyone that we’re going to be gone longer than expected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We also need provisions. We kind of...lost all our stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have enough paper money to pay for what we need at the moment. Lucky us.” Dominic laughed softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...lucky…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright gentlemen?” The server returned, their attention on the untouched plates. Amos didn’t verbally respond, instead picking up his fork and digging in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, we’ve just been so engrossed in our conversation. Would you actually be able to help us out with something Darling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure!” Amos rolled his eyes at how eager the server sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re in need of a rental car and a possible clothing store.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are more, larger stores and a rental place further into town. You should be able to get what you need there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, you’ve been extremely helpful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos grumbled as he put his full focus on the food in front of him. Attempting to block out the sickening ‘flirting’ before him. It made his stomach roll uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t tell if it was because he hated seeing such a blatant display in public. Of it he was upset because Dominic wasn’t looking at him anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How much longer are you going to be gone?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos really didn’t like how uneasy Amelia sounded. “Just a few extra days, nothin’ more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure that’s a smart idea? Do you...will you have enough time?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, don’t you worry. This was Dominic’s idea actually. Says I need ta ‘relax’ or somethin’ crazy like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, if it’s coming from Grooves, it sounds reasonable.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch yerself young lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amelia laughed softly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please just take it easy dad.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will. I am. How’s it goin’ on your end?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, good…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Did...Did ya have another episode?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah. But it wasn’t that bad. I’m fine, really. Just tired.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos gripped the phone receiver a little harder. “Are ya goin’ ta see Dr. Fula?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dad-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If ya had an episode, she needs ta be aware.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And she was, we called her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does she want ta see ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, in fact, she said I was improving!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How? Yer still havin’ them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But this was not as serve as my previous ones. And I recovered faster, and on my own.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But ya still had one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dad, you need to unclench your jaw and release whatever's in your other hand.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a huff with some smoke unfurling from his mouth, Amos pulled his hand away from the side of the phone booth. Wincing from the newly created dent in the metal. “Amelia…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, listen to me. I am fine. I’m home, safe and happy with the kids. Grace is staying with me. And a legion of medical professionals are on speed dial. Now I need you to just focus on getting yourself better, okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Okay.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you’ll hate me for saying this, but listen to Grooves. He’s there to help you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Swallow your pride and let him help. Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get better and I’ll see you soon dad. The kids miss you! Can’t wait to see pawpaw again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell them I miss them too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be safe dad. I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love ya too, Amelia.” Amos hung up, letting out a sigh as he leaned against the pay phone. He looked over to Dominic, who was using the furthest phone in the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The penguin was calling the secretary to let him know they were going to be gone longer. Which Dominic was really leaning into the fact the message needed to be pasted along to all the workers. How they </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be coming back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bu̱t͙ tha̦ṱ’̨s͙ no̱t tr̥ue͙,̝ i͜s̙ it̼?͕ Yo̳uͅ’̨re n̺ot ex̖p̱e̻cting̖ t͉o c̝ome̖ back͍ fṛo̭m t̻h̘i̬s̟.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos swallowed weakly. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he moved away from the phones and turned towards the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A̟lwa̻ys̨ t̺h͔e̞ sa̞m̤e̠ fo͈r͉ y̦ou. Eͅx̱p̼e̞ct̝ th̺e͓ worͅsṱ. Be͜c̘ause th̤aṱ’̮s͚ a͍ḽl͎ t͢ha̝t͢ is to b̢e̖ e̦xp̗ect͔ed of̹ y̳ou. Th͟e͇ a̗bs͜olu̱te̹ w͓o͢r̖st̝.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the curb, Amos crossed his arms over his knees, chin resting on top of them. His ears were pressed against the top of his head, remaining focused on the pavement of the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>J͈us̬t a̯d̻mi̡t̤ it̯:̺ you’r̢e d̩yiͅn̢g. Yo̯u’ve k͈nown t͇his fo͜r̗ a w̤h̨i͉ḷe. Y̙et̳ yo̟u̼ ke̥ep̙ g̗i͙vi̯n͇g th̰i͕s se̘ns͇e̘ o̖f͟ hop͖e͇ to yo͈u̱r daug͙h̳ter th͜a͜t̡ y̢ou’ll͖ c̦o͜m͟e̩ b̖a̢ck.̟ How͢ seͅl͔fis̩h of̢ ỵo̮ṷ. N̗ot̫ eve̝n g͎i̞vi̲n͍g͔ ḫe͚r͔ a cha̢nc̘e to̭ h̩a̩ve͢ p̩ro̭p͍e͙r c͚l͕os̝ur̠e̥.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos.” Dominic’s voice broke through, a hand resting gently on the owl’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally pass the message?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The penguin nodded as he sat down. “I’m hoping it’s actually passes along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We really need ta replace him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...But we aren’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos huffed, a smile being pulled onto his face. “As long as we have that cleared up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… Were you able to talk to Amelia?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does...Does she know what this could lead to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. She doesn’t need to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has enough on her plate ta deal with. This is my problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if your-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to go. If we want ta keep ahead o’ those government peck necks, we’ll need that car” Amos stood, heading towards where their server had pointed them. Dominic gave a look of disapproval to the retreating back. But couldn’t really disagree as he knew time was not on their side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, even though the penguin wanted to reprimand Amos for leaving his daughter in the dark, Dominic remained quiet. One problem at a time. And they had agents to avoid. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I would say the two are getting close... Except Amos doesn't understand the meaning of 'close'.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Needs_A_Little_Space: Two old gay birds are going to tear this establishment down. And you can't tell me otherwise. XD</p><p>MinnesotaMedic821: And it's only going to get better from here. XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One good thing to hold onto, during this troubling time, was that both directors had their wallets. Even after being flung around in or flung out of the crashing car. They were able to purchase the needed items and rent a car from the larger section of the town. Back on the road within two hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be honest, I don’t think I’m up for driving all day.” Dominic remarked, a yawn escaping him once completing that sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do ya need me ta take over in a few?” asked Amos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re up to it. But I have a feeling we're both in need of an early night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do ya think that’s a smart idea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>sleep Amos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we just got away from our new, unwanted stalkers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think they’ll also need time to lick their wounds. As well as try to figure out which way we might be going next before getting to our final destination. At the moment, we have the upper hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya seem ta know a lot about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just using rational thinking. Now, you get some sleep. I’ll wake you in a few to decide if we need to stop or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dominic…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright,” the penguin gave a gentle smile, “I’m not dealing with an ‘illness’ that could possibly... Just sleep Amos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl didn’t have enough energy to put up a fight, finding himself curling in his seat and falling asleep. His head resting against the window. His ears twitched feeling something run through his feathers. But he didn’t let it bother him, sleep claiming him quickly. When he woke again, it was Dominic gently shaking his shoulder. The sun was just beginning to set. The car was parked outside of a motel. The penguin already holding a key for one of the rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I thought ya were gonna wake me when we were gonna switch.” Amos muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that was wishful thinking that you would be okay to drive. Come on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shuffled into the room and claimed their own bed. It was a simple room, with only the basic needs and nothing added in the way of decor. Both directors just happy that it was actually clean. As they laid there that familiar awkwardness settled in between them once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, Amos would have claimed space in the ice filled tub. Letting himself embrace the cold to keep the flames at bay. Now, however, he didn’t feel the fire attempting to release itself. Amos didn’t need the ice nor did he want to sleep, too uncomfortable to relax. So, here he was. Sitting across from an exhausted looking penguin that went from being a rival to someone Amos needed to rely on to survive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Amos hated how quiet it was. Not even the neighbors were making any sounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need to find an ATM tomorrow,” Dominic answered, “Keep using money to keep our trail as cold as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t usin’ the machine call attention to us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really hope not. But we’ll need to take the risk in order to make sure we have enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair point… How much do we have now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic pulled his wallet out. “I have...32 dollars. You?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even 40…” Amos pulled the phone’s directory towards him, giving it a glance before grabbing the phone. “Ya aren’t allergic to anything, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the mood for pizza.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You know what, sure. That sounds good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do ya want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anchovies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos visibly blanched at that answer. "Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and what are you going to have, Mr. Connoisseur.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Pineapple and ham.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a laugh, Dominic shook his head. “Well then. Aren’t we just two special cases.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush. Ya want a drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please. Do you think they have bread sticks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold yer horses!” Amos laughed weakly, “How much money do ya think we have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough for bread sticks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos fully laughed at that, Dominic joining in with his own chuckles. “Fine, we can get yer peckin’ bread sticks. Ya needy bird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just for that, I’m not sharing.” The penguin playfully huffed. He grabbed the remote, turning on the television and started flipping through the channels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos merely rolled his eyes as he ordered. As they waited, they found a channel playing classic movies, each taking turns telling small stories from their childhood. The rest of the evening was spent reminiscing on their personal favorite movies and shows. Lazily eating away at their carb heavy meal. It was rolling close to midnight when Amos passed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with how exhausted he felt, stomach full and feeling warm, Dominic couldn’t follow the owl’s example. His mind was still buzzing with the thoughts and fears that had combined from the beginning of this trip. He honestly felt as if he was living in one of his movies. Except with a lot less music, which was discouraging. Someone, a government agency apparently, wanted Amos gone. Like, completely gone. Because he was apparently ‘dangerous’. Became of some ability that Amos never asked to have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Attempting to get comfortable, Dominic rolled onto his side facing Amos. Without the constant pile of ice that hid him, Dominic was able to get a better look at the passed out owl. Which was honestly amazing with how much Amos had slept that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had kicked the sheet and comforter away. Creating a sort of half nest of fabric around him. Amos himself was curled into a ball, arms covering his face. His top leg occasionally twitches in his sleep. A soft ‘thump’ was heard from time to time, Dominic realizing it was Amos’ tail moving. The penguin could only hope that the other director’s sleep was peaceful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dominic let out a slow sigh as he watched Amos sleep. This trip was supposed to be easy. A way to help Amos relax and not have to stress so much over what was happening to him. Now, they had an unwanted parasite following them around as a constant reminder of Amos’ affliction. And it angered Dominic. He was stressed, Amos was stressed, and this was a situation neither of them saw arising. They needed a break. A vacation away from their ‘vacation’. Just time to sit back and breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure when he started to drift off, his mind was still racing with how to make this better. But as the clock hit midnight, Dominic fell asleep. The answer he was looking for appeared a few days later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos, look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl was pulled from his thoughts as Dominic’s excited call. “Hmm, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re coming up on a fair!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos frowned and turned his attention back out the window. Sure enough, there were signs lining along the side of the road. A large structure seen off in the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And? What do ya want ta do about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you curious? A small town fair, it could be fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- what? Did ya forget, we’re kind of on the run?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we’ve been on the move for two days without incident. I’m stressed. You’re stressed. Let’s go enjoy ourselves!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are ya crazy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you went to something like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos squirmed in his seat. “Never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never been ta one. Ma didn’t have the money and now I don’t have the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now we’re making time.” Dominic answered simply as he pulled into the field that was functioning as the parking lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are ya serious? You’ve lost it! We’ll stick out like a sore thumb here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the middle of absolute nowhere, who’s going to care?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As a Moon Penguin and a deformed owl, two species of birds that don’t live anywhere near here? Yes, people are going to care!” Amos sank further into his seat as they parked. “Dominic!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Darling, I want to have a day to look back on this crazy trip and enjoy something about it. And not just think about the chaos that was brought from this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pizza last night wasn't enough?” The side look with the raised brow was enough of a ‘No.’ that Amos fell quiet. He remained quiet and allowed himself to be pulled from the car. Ears flat as they joined the cue to purchase tickets, eventually joining the fair crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was loud. Children screaming with glee as they rushed from attraction to attraction, parents frantically following. Mechanical noises from the nearby rides and vendors created a cacophony of bangs, whistles, and screeching metal. Beings of different sizes and species shouting at each other trying to be heard over the noise. The smell in the air was a mix of grease and sugar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do first?” The penguin looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya pulled be in here.” Amos growled, ears still down in disagreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Conductor, Darling, this is for us to both enjoy! And you’ve never been to one of these, so you need to get the full experience. Meaning, you need to pick what we do first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I need is for us ta get movin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start with the food then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are ya even listenin’ ta me?” Amos snapped as Dominic merely walked into the crowd. Following without much choice and not wanting to be left behind, Amos huffed as he started after the penguin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as a plate of fried dough topped with powdered sugar was pushed into his hands did Amos really start to question what was happening. While the penguin was known as the more social director out of the two, this still seemed a little out of character. Dominic wasn’t one to push problems away. And they were in the middle of a rather large problem. So why would he very blatantly act as if they were on some sort of actual vacation?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost to his confusion, Amos didn’t put up protest as he was pulled along. Dominic more than happy to take the lead through the different fair activities. Seeming to hit every one of his favorite spots that brought up a different childhood memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were always doing something. Eating, taking in the sights, on a ride, conversing. Amos even forgetting a few times that they were supposed to be on the run. That his clock might be counting down to his final breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, it hit him. As they were exiting the ‘haunted house’, laughing hard at the terrible acting and Dominic started in on another story, that Amos realized he was relaxing. Even more so, he felt...happy. Nothing like when he was caring for his family or winning another award. It was as if he was content with just being himself for a while. A feeling Amos couldn’t remember having for a long time, if ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All because Dominic had demanded that they stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The penguin was unaware of the look of absolute adoration the owl held for him as they entered into the gaming area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel skilled enough to take these on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos was pulled from his stupor when Dominic gestured to the line of booths holding numerous carnival games.  “Nah, I know better. I’ve heard how these games are rigged ta make ya lose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, such an owl of little faith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos raised his brow as Dominic made his way towards the nearest booth. Giving a shrug, the owl merely followed, joining the other as the penguin paid to play. The booth had it’s back wall filled with small, inflated balloons. The attendant handed over a bundle of five darts before standing to the side, hiding among the plushies that lined the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are ya tring’ ta prove somethin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possibly. Now hush and watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a snort, Amos leaned against the booth to watch the display. Holding one of the five given darts, Dominic cautiously took aim. The owl was planning on making some smart comment when the first dart was let loose. Fully expecting for it to be ‘a swing and a miss’. Only to have a resounding ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pop!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ as the dart hit it’s intended target. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooo, one of five. Amazin’.” Amos recovered quickly, smirking seeing Dominic’s face go sour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just keep quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would never admit it, but Amos was impressed. Even more so when Dominic actually won two more rounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderfully done sir!” The booth runner said with a wide smile on his face. “Feeling lucky?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely Darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you win one more round,  I’ll let you pick one prize from the very top row. The best of the best I have to offer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, how could I refuse such a challenge. I’ll happily accept.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now yer gonna lose it.” Amos remarked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you just let me enjoy myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, don’t grumble to me when ya lose.” The owl stumbled slightly when Dominic hip bumped him. “Watch it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You watch it.” Dominic countered before getting back to the task at hand. It seemed even the small crowd of people couldn’t distract the penguin as he held another clean sweep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very impressive!” The booth attended called out, starting out the round of applause from the crowd. “Wonderful show, good show! Go ahead and claim your prize.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You impressed?” Dominic leaned over to Amos as he gestured to the stuffed plushie he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That ya were able to cheat the already cheatin’ system? Sure, if it make ya feel better.” Replied Amos with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll still count it as a victory then. Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl was surprised when the won plushie was trusted into his hands. It was a star shaped pillow. The fabric was fuzzy, Amos running his hand along it, the texture soft. Realizing it felt similar to Dominic’s feathers. The design of said fabric was that of space. Inky black with swirls of pink, purple, and blue creating a galaxy. Spots of white designed to be the stars dotting the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, does it hit kind of close? We can exchange it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos realized he’d remained shocked and silent, hand resting on the pillow. “Ah, no, it’s fine. I want ta keep it. Thank ya…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No one’s given me anything before.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was his heart beating so fast?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic smiled (which did not help Amos’ already frantically beating heart) and led the other away from the booth. “It’s a sort of some unspoken law that you need to leave the fair with at least one tacky item.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not tacky.” Amos quickly defended, startling the penguin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m happy you like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...now what do we do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have one more task to complete before we can leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Ya lead the way then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the plush tucked into the crook of his arm, Amos helped in carrying the feast of food Dominic started buying. They departed the fairgrounds proper, arms filled with food, as the sun began to set. Dominic led the way up a nearby hill and only stopped when they reached the very top. The penguin set up the food in a sort of circle, all within reach for both birds to enjoy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon when they finally finished eating. Amos lying on his back, stomach full with the plush resting on his chest. Dominic was next to him, eyes scanning the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we be leavin’?” The owl asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We well. We’re just waiting for the final event.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Havin’ us gain 10 pounds wasn’t the final thin’ ta check off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic laughed. “No. This was just a last hurrah of fair food until next year. But...it’s probably dark enough for it to start.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The show, Darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos’ question fell away as a familiar sound filled the sky before a firework went off. Painting the sky and ground a vibrant red. Now, Amos had seen fireworks before. But only on set. As props for his latest movie he would have been working on. Watching them without having to set it up, or worry about something going wrong, it was far more enjoyable. Amos even sat up as he became further engrossed with the show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Dominic shift next to him, sitting up as well, the penguin shuffling closer. Amos didn’t argue as he was gently pulled to lean against the other. An arm casually wrapping around Amos’ waist comfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic smiled seeing Amos’ tail swaying, ruffling the grass it was resting on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was worth delaying their travels for this moment of peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Dominic…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You’re welcome Sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is a sort of a heads up. I'm having a huge shift in my life happening soon, so this story may not be updated as regularly as it's currently been happening. Just a heads up if this story goes on a sort of sudden hiatus.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We've had the day at the fair! Woo!</p>
<p>And we're feeling good! Woo!</p>
<p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Egoist1010: I'm guessing you liked the previous chapter. XD</p>
<p>Priority_Error: Amos has been stressed ever since he was born. Poor guy doesn't know when to take a break. </p>
<p>Needs_A_Little_Space: What? No. Why would you be scared? Pfft. It's all good.... I say, you know. Like a liar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What do you think about these?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amos was not prepared to be greeted with Dominic wearing the largest, ‘normal’ pair of sunglasses the owl had ever seen . So startled, Amos laughed hard, pulling the glasses off of Dominic’s face. Who was looking rather smug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer peckin’ crazy. I know ya like the gaudy, but I don’t think ya could pull that off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying my charm is not enough? I’m rather upset about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess ya have a limit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shared another laugh as Amos placed the sunglasses back on the spinning rack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was their sixth day out. Around this time they should have been returning home if they weren’t being hunted down. But now they were one day away from finally arriving. Which neither of them were too worried about. They hadn’t run into C.A.W. again. They were doing well when it came to their money. Amos hadn’t even had another flare as they had experienced at the beginning of this journey. All was going well in their mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that day spent at the fair, the relationship between them seemed to have become...stranger. Amos wasn’t sure what to call what was happening. So odd to know that the bird he once called an enemy had given him such care and comfort. A hard hit of reality came when he realized wouldn’t have gotten this far without Dominic. Once as rivals, now… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Friends? More? How the peck was he supposed to tell?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amos shuffled nervously as he pretended to be trying to select a bag of chips. His attention darted over to the penguin, who was further down the same aisle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The owl wasn’t sure what to make of this growing bond between the two. If he was going to be honest with himself, Amos couldn’t tell the last time someone took care of him. Probably his mother. Before she passed away. After that, it was him against the world. Now Amos has this over-the-top dressed penguin who could wear platform shoes that could kill anyone else watching out for him. One who didn’t seem to be deterred that the owl was a walking bonfire with a target on his back. Amos was worried he was putting a bit too much hope into these kind actions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready to go Sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, uh, aye. ‘M ready. I’ll meet ya at the counter.” Amos’ heart fluttered, the flame flickering dangerously as Dominic passed by with a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t help the owl’s predicament when Dominic decided to give such an affectionate nickname. Amos had thought it was a one time slip up. Until the penguin used the same term the next day. And the day after that. Dominic seemed to have exchanged the nickname over Amos’ proper name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That had to mean something...right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t fall for this. Don’t jump from that ledge. You weren’t even planning to return from this. Now you want to pick out towels with this guy? And how is that fair to him? Pull Dominic along and then abandon him. Let him see your body burn as you pass away. How romantic. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>He͉ de͕ser͜ves̩ ͟so͢ ̼much̠ ̦b̝e͇t͎t͕e̖ṛ ͜than ̻y̦ou and y̟ou̝ k͇n̜ow itͅ.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amos had subdued his heart when he joined Dominic at the counter. The penguin gave another smile, one that Amos tried to reciprocate. If the furrowed brows were any indication, Dominic didn’t find the gesture believable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They left the small convenient store, bags in each arm as they made their way back to the car. Which was parked a few blocks away. A decision made by the two of them in case they needed to lose an unwelcomed party member. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, just try a piece.” Dominic offered, holding out a small strip of salmon skin jerky. Amos' face twisted in disgust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get that peckin’ stench stick away from me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The penguin merely laughed before eating the strip. Amos rolled his eyes...only to freeze, heart hammering. A familiar crow was standing at the corner of the street they were approaching. The crowd passed by as if it was normal for a large bird to just stand in the middle of the sidewalk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amos frantically reached out and grabbed for Dominic’s arm. To stop the penguin who kept moving forward, completely unaware of what was now blocking their path. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amos-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic faced forward, eyes widening in fear seeing the crow as well. “...Okay. Let’s backtrack. We can get to the car another way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” Amos turned, only to find a row of crows blocking their exit strategy. The owls became nervously aware of how empty the surrounding streets suddenly became. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Phoenix spawn.” The lone crow spoke. Amos assumed this was the same who’d spoken to them before . “It would do your health well to turn yourself in. An exit for you in this situation seems very unlikely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last I checked, ya peck necks’ wanted ta kill me.” Amos growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then do so for the health of your companion. We will allow him to leave, unharmed, if you come with us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I highly doubt that offer is very genuine.” Dominic replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crow huffed. “You are surrounded. Without a moving wall of metal to protect you. There is no way out for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did ya seem ta forget about the flame burnin’ within me that I can use ta burn ya peck necks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to take the risk, to possibly burn another building down?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amos growled dangerously, feathers puffing up. He stepped forwards, to do what he wasn’t sure, only for Dominic to grip his hand. “Don’t. We need to run.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are ya suggestin’.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s an alleyway behind us. If we can distract them, we can make a break for it and circle back for the car. Hope you were too attached to your purchases.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it means I don’t have ta worry about yer salmon jerky, then let's toss them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The surrounding crows let out squawks of  surprise when plastic bags were flung their way. The contents opening and splattering on the ground and over themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic didn’t wait, grabbing Amos’ hand and pulling him towards the mentioned alleyway. It was a small sense of relief seeing that there was another exit to this place. The penguin worried he’d actually lead them into a dead end. He heard numerous footsteps following closing in. The agents had clearly recovered quickly from their lethal attack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They turned left as soon as they escaped the alleyway. A clear shot to the car was before them. All nearby agents had apparently decided that being part of the show was more important than setting up a proper perimeter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiot peck necks!” Amos smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get overconfident!” Dominic warned, keys already in hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They ain’t gonna catch us! Keep doin’ the same peckin’ thin’, thinkin’ they’re gonna trip us-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amos winced when something hit his neck. Reaching up, the owl pulled out a dart. The center of it hollow with some remnant of a blue liquid that had been held inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was suddenly hit with a numbingly cold sensation. He collapsed, his limbs submitting to the cold and stopped working. It almost felt as if he had just lost them, as if his appendages had disappeared. Breathing became a struggle as he laid on the sidewalk. Heart hammering as all he could do was watch as the agents closed in. He couldn’t even call his flame, it felt as if he’d never had it. It hurt so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amos heard someone call his name. But he wasn’t able to respond. All he could do was watch with increasing fear as the agent continued to draw closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if he blinked or passed out for a second from whatever was injected into him. But Amos was shocked when a wall of ice suddenly appeared before him. Effectively cutting the agents from their path. It was the last confusing thought, wondering where that ice had suddenly come from, before he was picked up and the darkness of unconsciousness swallowed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic’s hands were shaking as he clutched the steering wheel. Even as the miles added up in the distance set between them and the city, the penguin was still absolutely terrified. His eyes traveled up to the rear view mirror, which was pointed towards the backseat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amos was draped over the entire seat. An arm dangling off the side, the owl sleeping (Dominic hoped so, please let him just be asleep) on his stomach. He hadn’t moved, only making small noises when the care would hit a particularly hard bump. It was the only way that Dominic knew that Amos was still alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The penguin had been absolutely terrified when Amos just dropped. His heart hammering as he raced back to his fallen companion. The agents actually slowing in their pursuit, as if knowing the owl wouldn’t be able to fight back. Dominic hadn't intended to build such a blockade. He only intended to make enough to ice the street, trip the agents up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The adrenaline caused the ice wall. But in all honesty, Dominic was thankful for that coverage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, it was a frantic search for some kind of help. Someone, anyone, who could tell Dominic what had happened to Amos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No hospitals. That’s part of the government...right? Does it even matter? We’re so close to the mountains, they’ll probably narrow down which road we took,” Dominic’s eyes darted to the mirror again hearing Amos let out a groan, “I know Sweetheart, I know. I’m trying. Please just hold on…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowing the car, Dominic’s attention was drawn to a partially visible path. Narrow and primarily made of tamped dirt, it was hidden by the overgrown native foliage. Dominic knew there were small villages dotted around the mountain base. It was a rumor, anyway. A large gamble to think there would be anyone out there that could help. But the penguin wasn’t sure what else he could do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One last check to make sure they weren’t being followed and Dominic turned off the main road and down the hidden path. He wasn’t really sure how long he traveled for. Taking it slow as the road was horribly uneven and the car was not built for off road travel. But there was a wave of relief when the road cleared out and a village, an honest to everything village, appeared before him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic stopped the car a few feet back as to not scare the locals that had emerged from their domed huts and congregated near the end of the road. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I need… I need help. My friend’s in trouble. I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” Dominic rambled frantically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the smaller nomads parted from the crowd and joined the penguin. Gesturing for Dominic to lead the way back to the car. Upon seeing Amos, the villager called back to the awaiting crowd in a language the penguin didn’t understand. A few departed into the village proper. The nomad with Dominic gestured for the penguin to lift Amos out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Alright…” Dominic was a gentle as he could be when taking the owl out. Amos let out a small noise of discomfort as he was moved. “I know, I’m sorry. You’ll feel better soon, I found help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cradling the owl close, Dominic was able to maintain composure as Amos desperately pressed against him. A hand clenching at the penguin’s shirt. Now was not the time to have an emotional breakdown as Dominic was led deeper to the village. The penguin watching as some of the larger nomads pushed the car into the wild foliage to hide it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The village was relatively small, at least to Dominic’s opinion. He truly never seen another nomad dwelling to compare. He was being led down what he would consider the main street. Domed huts lining it with a few more placed further back, large trees providing protection from the sun. A few faces were peeking out from the huts with curious looks as the group passed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tamped down path ended at a small market. Large and circular, with stands outlining it with a few more domed buildings on the opposite side from where Dominic stood. Which was where the penguin was led towards. As soon as they were spotted, a nomad draped in red cloth stepped forward. Standing before Dominic with their own arms stretched out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…” The penguin turned to the nomad who had first helped him. They pointed to Amos before gesturing for the owl to be handed over to the red-dressed nomad. “Oh, no, I-I’m fine. I can carry him inside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic started moving towards the hut he’d seen the red-dressed nomad had exited from. Only to be grabbed by a larger nomad from his shoulder. The penguin panicked as Amos was rather forcefully pulled away and taken into the hut. A cloth dropping over the entrance and two more large nomads positioning next to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, no, let me in! I-I need to know he’s okay! P-Please, please, I need to stay with him…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in good hands, dear visitor. I promise you. Please, I ask you to calm yourself.” Dominic turned to the voice behind him. An aged nomad had appeared. A large white beard draping out from his purple robes. Large, curled horns weighing his head down, a knotted staff to keep him upright as he walked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, pardon me dear visitor. You may refer to me as the Elder. For that’s who I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Dominic. My friend, Amos, he’s in… I would like to join him to make sure he’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but we must leave our healers to work. Please, take a walk with me Dominic. We have a few things to discuss apparently.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alright, let's just take a moment and just breathe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ASoaringDaydream: Amos will be...well, we'll see. And thank you for the wonderful comment! Hope I can keep the good pacing.</p><p>Needs_A_Little_Space: It's like you can predict the future! XD</p><p>MinnesotaMedic821: They're a group of beings who live apart from the rest of the world and act mysterious. Of course they know a lot. XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Dominic wasn’t absolutely sick with worry, he would be enjoying the view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been led away from the medical hut, the Elder leading the way out of the village and up a well worn path. One that was leading up into the surrounding rocky hills filled with vibrant jungle foliage. Allowing a good view of both the village, and the rest of the expansive jungle. The mountain could just barely be seen from the heavy fog. They traveled until they were surveying the entire village in the valley it was resting in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not take a seat, dear friend.” The Elder had claimed a seat on a rather smooth rock, his staff leaning nearby as he relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...We’re rather far from your village.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand your worries. I can only assume with what you’ve seen and experienced on your journey that would put you on the defensive to any stranger. But I assure you, the Child of Pure Fire is more than safe here. As are you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The...Child of Pure Fire?” Dominic’s eyes looked down at the Elder’s hand. Which was casually patting the area next to him. The penguin sighed and did as was silently asked of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is how we refer to all children who are directly tied to the Celestial Phoenix.” The Elder answered after Dominic settled down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...you know who Amos is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very much so. With his unique physical characteristics, it was hard not to figure out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My village and those surrounding this mountain hold ancestors who learned and grew from the Celestial Phoenix’s fire. We know those children of the Phoenix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, wait, are you not a child of the flame thing as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Elder laughed softly. “Our ancestors may have been. But we have long since lost the flame that connects us directly to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It must be an interesting feeling to know you’re related, in someway, to such a being.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, how do you feel about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic raised a brow at that. “I’m...not sure I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have the belief that the Celestial Phoenix is connected to all living beings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m a Moon Penguin. You know...ice? I’m pretty sure I would know fairly quickly if I held a Phoenix flame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry child, I was not speaking in such a literal way. It’s more of the idea that the Phoenix gives that needed spark for life to begin. So, in some way, we are all connected to the celestial being. As he is needed for us to live.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that makes some sort of sense.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would those Fire Spirits in the Subcon Woods be direct descendants of this Phoenix?” Dominic asked, leaning forward with interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe so,” the Elder nodded, “They do hold similar features as your companion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh...I suppose they do.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of your companion. I am to assume you are here to reach the peak of Starlight Mountain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. The flame Amos carries has been burning hotter each day, more than what he can handle sometimes. He...He said there’s something here that will help him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is correct. But I would like to add, he doesn’t seem to have the uncontrollable flame that you seem so worried about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair to him, Amos is not awake at the moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Elder laughed. “While that is a fair point, even passed out the host of a flame can be harmful. Your Amos seems to be more in pain by whatever has been put into him than the flame itself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic flushed, feeling his feathers puff out. “I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>My </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amos? I just… W-We’re just- We’re both directors, we share the same studio. Funny story about that. B-But we are not…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my apologies. I was merely assuming after watching you bring the Child to us, you two were together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m just worried about my...my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was speaking more on behalf of your friend. Creatures of fire, when in peril, will attack. Even if unconscious. Unless they know they’re with someone they truly feel safe with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic swears his face was burning hotter than anything Amos’ fire could do. “That can just be the reliance of a friend as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I suppose you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, can you just answer something for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This...whatever is at the peak that we’ve been trying to reach. It will help Amos, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Elder sighed softly. Which didn’t calm Dominic’s frazzled nerves. “In truth, it’s all dependent on your friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What...does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If your friend has a strong enough will, then he’ll continue to live.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- but- no!” Dominic stood, “You can’t tell me that this entire trip was for nothing! This was supposed to help him. Heal him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not something that can be controlled or changed by me or you. If you want him to live, you will need to put faith in your friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put faith in a bird who only stopped doing dangerous, </span>
  <em>
    <span>life-threatening</span>
  </em>
  <span> stunts? Who, I’m sure, was only doing this as a way to possibly get himself ‘accidentally’ killed. Or, would you rather I put faith in the owl that has been drinking himself to death for who knows how long? Or how about the version of Amos that works </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard for </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>long that he will pass out for 10 hours straight? Which version do you want to put your faith into?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Elder didn’t reply, merely stared at the penguin’s shaking form. Dominic, on his part, was absolutely sick with fear. This was all supposed to be a journey to get Amos healed. That was the goal. Now, being told this was all reliant on the owl’s self-esteem, Dominic felt as if he’d already lost Amos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...can’t lose him… Please tell me there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you will be his beacon to remain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic laughed weakly. “Me? I’ve been his rival for years. Sure, we didn’t kill each other on this trip. But he doesn’t need me. He...He has his family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet you just listed off his dangerous activities. Wouldn’t he be happy if you assumed his family would be enough to keep him here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… Whatelse could I add to his life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone can offer their needed points in other’s lives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would not be the one he would need for that. At least, not the point to keep him happy. I have my own problems… I’m not meant to be ‘helpful’. I’m not built like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic laughed bitterly. “Would you like to ask the number of beings who kept my bed warm until morning came? I’m a good distraction, not a relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To build a relationship, it requires two or more to make it strong. It must also start with knowing you want to pursue something. Do you want that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he? Did he really want to stay with someone who he’s carried a rivalry with for so long? The person he’s hurled insults to from across the studio floor? Someone who the penguin constantly tried to impress with his own showcase his own story telling skills. An internal battle to not back down and to hope this feud would end so they could create something together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic frowned as he crossed his arms, suddenly feeling small. “...I do. He has that spark that I haven’t seen in others. It's so admirable. He’s admirable. He’s honestly my drive to make such amazing things. I want to impress him. When we were younger, it was to show him I was better. Now...I really just want him to look at me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is something worth pursuing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned back to the village when a loud call was heard coming from the medical hut. A few healers fled from said place as the shouting continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems as if your ‘friend’ is awake,” the Elder commented as he stood, “Shall we go check on him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, preferably before he hurts himself or anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic rushed back down the hillside, slightly worried that the Elder felt the need to take his time hobbling after, and entered the hut. To find Amos standing on the bed he’d no doubt been resting on a few minutes before. The owl yelling furiously while holding a stool above his head like a weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if someone doesn’t start talkin’, I’ll be whackin’ yer head off yer peck necks one by one!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl was startled, attention going to the agitated penguin standing by the doorway. The stool was promptly dropped. Amos wobbly climbing off the bed and over to Dominic. “Yer okay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? Threatening these poor people who’ve been helping us. Why would you- whoa!” Dominic scrambled to collect Amos, who’s legs apparently stopped working. The penguin slowly lowering them to the floor. Amos desperately clinging to the other, his forehead resting on Dominic’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa. Easy Sweetheart, just try and take it easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yer okay…” Was Amos’ weakly muttered response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m okay. You were the one who was hit with a weird drug.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yer okay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic frowned, looking up to the remaining nomads who had inched out from the corner they’d been hiding in. “Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Phoenix… Very dizzy.” Was the reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dizzy...from the drug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nomad nodded before patting his chest. “Fire...blocked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blocked? Oh Amos… Let’s get you back to bed Sweetheart.” Dominic was thankful the owl was so light. Hollow bones were such a blessing in disguise at this moment. Amos started to panic again when he was placed back on the bed and Dominic pulled away. The penguin quickly corrected the action by taking Amos’ hands  “No, no, no, you’re alright. I’m right here, I won’t be leaving you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to calm Amos enough to allow him to relax, completely passed out in the next second. Dominic let out a weak sigh, giving a small thanks when a chair was passed to him, more or less collapsing into it. There was the familiar tapping sound drawing closer to the hut that announced the Elder’s arrival. A quiet conversation was held between him and the healer nomads before joining the penguin by the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been informed that your friend had a bit of an episode when he woke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They said his flame had been ‘blocked’.” Dominic voiced weakly, which the Elder merely nodded in agreement to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever was injected into him was able to extinguish it to a dangerous degree. Not enough to kill. But just enough to subdue. It’s his mortal side that is keeping him alive. I don’t know who has been hunting you. But they are knowledgeable and dangerous if they know how to take down a Phoenix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be alright though, right?” The penguin desperately asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He woke up and threatened my people. I believe he will be just fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I am so sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Elder laughed softly and waved his hand. “Please, do not worry yourself. He was not coordinated enough to harm anyone. Plus, with the situation he just left only to wake in a strange place, it was a reasonable reaction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic let out another sigh, cradling his head in a hand. “Oh Amos…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will tell you, he will be awake by tomorrow. Fairing much better than a few moments ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far away are we from the mountain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A day or two by walking. It would be best to make your entrance as quiet as possible. I will send word of your arrival. We have nomads living at the base who will be able to take you to the peak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, yes, thank you.” Dominic flinched slightly when a hand was rested on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will ask that you take tomorrow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of tomorrow, to rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-We don’t have time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your friend is in no danger, his fire is contained. Give those terrible birds a bit of a slip. Get a chance to breathe. You both need a full day's rest after this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...don’t wish to impose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Elder smiled. “I am making the offer. You have been welcomed here. We can have a feast even! A celebration of the Child’s return. Please, let yourself recover before facing the next great hurtle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic didn’t answer right away. He looked back up to Amos’ sleeping form. Reaching out to preen a few stray feathers before putting a hand back between both of his. Dominic smiled softly as Amos unconsciously squeezed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Let’s have a feast.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone, this is a deep breath chapter. We're going to need it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Needs_A_Little_Space: The Elder knows what's up. </p><p>Priority_Error: Dominic - I'm so sorry he attacked! The Elder - Dude, calm, this is understandable. </p><p>Arctixx: Ah, my heart! You're comment was so sweet! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!</p><p>ASoaringDaydream: This. Comment. Made. My. Day. Thank you so much. There was a lot of talking and I hope that I achieved the point where it didn't get to muddled.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It was so painfully cold. The flame that had scared him for so long, he now begged for it to return. Something, anything to starve off this chill that he seemed to be drowning in. The voices were gone as well. The quiet was somehow worse than their constant chanting and teasing. There was nothing here but the cold and the quiet. And he hated it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one was there to see him struggle. To see him try and claw his way back up. He was alone and it hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He just wanted this to end.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone just end this please!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You’ll be okay. I promise you’ll be okay.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he hurt so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I know. But you’ll be okay.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was so tired. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I know. But you’ll be okay.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could you say that so easily?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Because you’re stubborn and I know you won’t let something like this take you down. Please remain. I need you.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Amos woke again, he was far more aware of his surroundings than the first time. Meaning no wild and frantic outburst while threatening others with a chair. It may have also helped his peace of mind to find Dominic passed out in the chair next to him instead of missing from the action. Said penguin’s upper body was laying out on the bed. Amos looked down, surprised to find his hand trapped in Dominic’s grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up as best he could and keeping his hand connected to the penguin’s, Amos took in the decor of the hut. Or at least what was actually there. As it was rather basic in it’s set up. Shelves on the wall near the bed held small pots and clean rags. The pots held so potent herbs if Amos’ nose was anything to go by. A small table was placed near the bed with a wooden cup holding water resting on top. The bed Amos was resting on was the only one in the small hut, Dominic resting on one of the two offered chairs. The hut itself was small but not cramped, with the door being nothing more than an archway that was covered by a deep red cloth that was gently moving in the chilled wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all oddly relaxing. Normally, Amos was uncomfortable with the quiet and the calm. Wanting to just move and work on something. At this moment however, he just wanted to stay like this for a little while longer. Laying on a rather comfortable bed with no one hunting him down and Dominic sitting so close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos…?” Said penguin grumbled weakly, slowly starting to wake. One hand still gripping onto Amos’ while the other wiped at his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic laughed softly. “Hello. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better...more aware than I was before. Where are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A small village near the base of the mountain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-How far?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About a day's walk, maybe two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good...Good, then we can leave and get this done with.” Amos winced as he attempted to stand. Only to be held back down by Dominic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm yourself. You’re still healing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we need ta go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos, we’re safe here. We’re hidden away and they have patrols set up to make sure no agents get too close. Please give yourself a day to relax before we start moving again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos frowned, reaching out to grip Dominic’s hand again. The penguin happily returned the gesture, both hands wrapping around Amos’ single. A thumb rubbed the back of the owl’s hand. It was such a soothing gesture that Amos had no reason to argue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...We’ll leave tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic smiled. “Tomorrow, I promise Sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the Child awake?” The birds turned towards the entrance as the Elder and two healers walked in. Dominic pulled away to allow Amos to be examined. The owl was upset at the loss of that comfort. But instead of focusing on that, he turned towards the Elder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Child</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I ain’t that much younger than yer grizzled self.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos.” Dominic berated from the sidelines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Elder merely chuckled. “So, you are also close to 600 years?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...No.” The owl grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fret. I only call you Child, not because of your age, but because of your heritage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heritage… Ya mean the Phoenix side o’ me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct! You are the Child of the Pure Flame. A being who’s a direct descendant of the Celestial Phoenix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, great fun. Nothin’ like bein’ related to a deadbeat father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair point.” The Elder fell quiet when one of the healers spoke up. Nodding a few times before addressing the visiting birds again. “It seems as if the Child is going well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Child’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>has a name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, very well. While you’re doing well Amos, I would advise you take it slow today. It’s unclear if you have fully ‘flushed’ everything out of your system yet. It would be a great misstep if you started your journey again only to relapse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on him.” Dominic smirked at the glare Amos sent his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful!” the Elder laughed, “I will find something for you to wear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos’ feathers fluffed at that. “We have luggage…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m well aware. Where do you think I’m getting your outfit from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic held in a laugh at the Elder’s mocking tone, said monk and the healers leaving the visiting birds alone. Amos laid back down, arms crossed and clearly pouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Sassy goat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic couldn’t cover up his laughter at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was in the early afternoon when they emerged from the medical hut. The owl swearing up and down he was going to pull his feathers out if he stayed in that bed any longer. Amos put up a disgruntled facade when he realized he would have to lean against Dominic to keep himself upright. Hoping it was enough to pull attention away from his furiously beating heart as the penguin slipped an arm around Amos’ waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being able to move, even if it was slow going at first, changed his attitude quickly. Instead of feeling confined, he was able to see where they’d tucked themselves away while hiding from the world. It was quaint and small. Something clearly not touched by anything outside in the modern world. A place Amos was actually happy they were able to stop at before this journey ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although it was confusing as to why all in the village seemed to be running around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are all these nomads doin’?” Amos questioned as another group returned with baskets filled with fruit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Setting up a feast for us.” Dominic replied simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, more of a way to help us relax. But yes, us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, of course…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you uncomfortable with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl squirmed. “...Maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic merely laughed. “Rather strange to hear that coming from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are ya yammerin’ about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you're not alright with all this attention. You. The bird who flaunts every 1st place trophy you’ve ever gotten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I earned the right ta flaunt them! Also, very funny comin’ from you. You with yer flashy outfits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you.” Both attempted to hold their glares. Only to end up laughing the next second. “Good to know we both have our prideful hangups.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos waved his hand to easily push the conversation away. “Good ta hear yer happy. Now, let’s see if this village has somethin’ ta drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d better be discussing water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if it’s fermented.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes no sense!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos laughed as he broke away from Dominic’s grasp, limping slightly as he headed over to the  first collection of food. The penguin quickly followed. But the owl was already sniffing the nearest piles of fruit when Dominic joined his side again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how are you going to ask for a drink? I don’t think nomads even have alcohol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t lyin’ about the fermentation. Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic fumbled slightly as a lumpy skinned, purple fruit was tossed his way. He gave it a tentative sniff. Which he instantly regretted and he pulled away in disgust. “That’s horrible, it smells like brandy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know it.” Amos confirmed, taking a large bite out of the one he held. “Oof, that’ll put feathers on yer tail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic frowned as the owl quickly polished off the fruit he had before going for another one. The penguin quickly grabbed the other’s wrist. Smiling sheepishly at the disgruntled look he received. “I’m sure this is your typical way to, uh, self medicate. But I would like you to try and take it easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos huffed. “Fine...one more and then I’ll wait for the festivities to properly begin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not really what Dominic was asking for. But he supposed that was the best he was going to get. Perhaps he could make another convincing argument later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To keep themselves somewhat entertained, Dominic volunteered them to help set up the feast. With Amos responding to this by grumbling about wanting to just relax. And the nomads gestured to explain that they were guests and should just be enjoying themselves, not working. But the penguin was able to convince both parties to participate in some way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a little touch and go as far as where the visiting birds would be able to help out. But they eventually found their comfort zones. Dominic primarily stayed with the cooks. Helping out with the multiple dishes that were being prepared and layout the table that would hold the mountain of food. Chatting with the cooks that could understand him and looking forward to recreating some of these dishes when he got home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos, however, stuck with the younger generation. Keeping the children of the village entertained by playing games and helping them carry the needed wood for the planned evening bonfire. Dominic saw that personality the owl’s grandchildren clamored for whenever they saw him. Amos even seemed younger than what his true age was. It was endearing to watch him chase the small forms around the large pile of firewood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl was darting everywhere in that village, seeming to carry multiple children at a time. Dominic smiled whenever Amos would pass by the cooking area, happy to know the other was feeling better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos seems to be doing well.” The Elder commented, the penguin unprepared for the other’s arrival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is...He really is,” Dominic replied after his heart calmed down, “I’ve only heard him laugh a few times over our working years. But this trip, despite its hardships, has opened him up just a little bit more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done well with helping in that aspect. I hope he understands that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The penguin became flustered, placing the knife down to address the elder better. “I...I think he does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bonfires are a rather romantic setting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- Why are you so interested in my love life? I don’t even know you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m the Elder of the Starlight Mountain village.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dominic, I understand that flustered, nervous feeling. All too well actually. I know the situation is not what you would expect it to be. But...I’m worried that your window of opportunity is slowly closing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know…” Dominic huffed as he chopped vegetables. A bit more violently than what he probably should have done. “I know. But this isn’t about me. It’s about keeping him happy and healthy...and hope that is enough to keep him here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Elder nodded slowly. “Believe me when I say, you make him happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The penguin was not pleased with how hot he’d become from that statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the sun began to set, the large bundle of collected wood was finally lit. Dominic was pleased with the numerous pieces of food he’d helped create. Even partaking in the fermented fruit before Amos ate it all. The owl clearly flushed, even with how early in the celebration they were. Music soon started being played, numerous nomads taking up places around the roaring fire. Dancing around it either alone or with a partner in hand. Dominic felt his foot tapping to the beat while Amos made some half-hearted comment about it being unnecessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky was completely dark when Dominic lost some inhibitions and allowed the loud music to take over. Joining the already dancing nomads surrounding the large fire, he moved from partner to partner, the music seeming to swell as he moved to it. He’d almost forgotten what it was like to let all just melt away and allowed himself to just move. Move without a care and let the music take control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of it came to a short pause when he felt a clawed hand grab one of his. Quickly being pulled flushed against Amos, whose face was very red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic was only allowed a moment's pause to look Amos over before he was pulled in to dance. The owl took the lead. A skilled dancer even in his drunken state. It was an absolute thrill. Dominic laughed as he pressed closer, Amos responding in kind, and the rest of the world seemed to just disappear. It was just the two of them, having a moment where they could just focus on themselves. Better than the fair as Amos initiated the contact. Even if he was drunk. But if that smile on his face was any indication, the owl was just as happy as Dominic was right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The penguin was brought back when the cheers of the nomads became louder than the music. Dominic’s attention was pulled towards the fire. Which had become taller than what it was before. A spiral of different colors that reached out towards the sky as it twisted and turned. It was a spectacular light show that seemed to speed the penguin’s heart rate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos let out a small chirp before nuzzling under Dominic’s beak. The penguin felt warmer suddenly and he gently nipped behind the owl’s ear. The roaring fire wasn’t the only source of warmth for that evening. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One final push to reach the mountain. We're almost there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: This was the chapter I've been waiting forever to write. This is what got me to write this chapter. This deals with backstories for both characters, so I hope you enjoy it!</p><p> </p><p>Needs_A_Little_Space: The man's seen a few relationships in his lifetime. He knows what's up. XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amos was not happy with the pounding headache he woke up. Sure, he was honestly used to it. Still doesn’t mean he liked it.  He let out a groan, silently berating himself for drinking so much once again, and moved to get up. Only to have something hold him in place. It took a while for his mind to put together that he was pressed against Dominic. The penguin snoring softly, hair a bit of a mess and his sunglasses askew on his face. An arm wrapped around the other director, Amos unable to move away. The owl felt his cheek becoming warmer. Realizing he felt the familiar warmth in his chest growing once again. </p><p> </p><p>“And how are we feeling this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>Further awake and startled into action, Amos was able to break free. Feathers puffing up in embarrassment upon seeing the Elder in the doorway. </p><p> </p><p>“...What happened last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah ah, I asked a question first.”</p><p> </p><p>Amos really did not like this goat.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a peckin’ headache. But ‘m honestly used to that. The flame is back. So, whatever was put in me is gone. And ‘m ready for this whole thin’ ta be over with.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a fair assessment. As per your question, you became drunk last night after which you shared a rather… ‘intense’ dance with Dominic. And when you couldn’t support your own weight, you both retreated here. Where I’m going to assume you two just went to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Amos groaned, rubbing his forehead. Why did he feel like a teenager being caught by their parents? “Sounds like it was quite the party.” </p><p> </p><p>“You certainly made it one. Now, you made mention that the flame has returned.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you two will need to finish the rest of your journey. It will only be a one to two day treck. I would recommend you leave as soon as possible. Your car will remain here and you can retrieve it after you’ve returned to the village. But walking would be best in order for you to avoid unwanted attention.”</p><p> </p><p>Amos sat up further at that. “Do you think they’re here? The agents?”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt a pursuer who’s done what they have so far would give up at the end of the line. While the jungle will provide coverage, you two will need to move carefully.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right...right…”</p><p> </p><p>“I will have a few packs put together for you. Wake Dominic, you will need to leave soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Amos merely nodded at that. He attempted to wake his companion as soon as they were left alone. The penguin seemed unconcerned at sharing a bed with the owl when he woke up. More upset about supporting his own headache than anything else. It took awhile for them to collect themselves and join the outside world. Bags waiting for them when they finally emerged.</p><p> </p><p>“Just head straight for the mountain. You can’t miss it and there are no natural obstacles in your way. Be careful you two.”</p><p> </p><p>Those were the Elder’s final words before they departed.</p><p> </p><p>The trek was quiet. Amos caught up in his own head to think about conversing with Dominic. It was both a joy and a strange sorrow in the thought that this ordeal was almost over. </p><p> </p><p>He was tired of being chased, being hunted down, being in constant pain. To think it was almost over raised his spirits slightly. Only for it to be stomped back down in fear of what was going to come after. Was he going to survive this? Were he and Dominic an ‘item’, as his daughter liked to say. Were these emotions only being created because of the situation? Did he want it to be real? Was he willing to let someone get close again?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s getting dark.” Dominic’s voice cut through the buzz in Amos’ mind. The owl looked up to see the sky painted in that familiar colors of sunset. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh...yeah, it is…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a huge fan of tromping through the jungle in the dark. We should set up camp.”</p><p> </p><p>The owl’s ears twitched. Looking between the sinking sun and the mountain. It was a lot closer than before, they could honestly make it there before tonight fully arrived if they wanted to. But if Dominic wanted to sleep, Amos wasn’t going to argue.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure… One more night of peace?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>They fell quiet after that. A small, smokeless fire was soon burning away between the two. The sky a deep purple with stars starting to dot the night sky. With how wide and ever expanding space seemed to be out here, Amos was becoming nervous. There was no coverage of a hotel or a hut to keep the night sky away. The constant reminder just hanging over his head.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a sigh, Amos reached over and dug further into his bag. Another sigh, this time of relief, sounded as he pulled out a familiar fermented fruit. “Maybe the old goat wasn’t too bad. Heads up Dominic.”</p><p> </p><p>The penguin fumbled slightly as he caught the said fruit, voicing his frustration with a deadpan, “Really.”</p><p> </p><p> “One final hurrah.”</p><p> </p><p>Dominic frowned as he watched Amos take a large bite of his own fruit. The penguin let out a soft sigh, deciding the owl may have a point, and took a bite as well. While he was able to hold his own and cut himself off when he needed to, Dominic was soon supporting a flushed face and a drunken owl. Laughing and beaming as he joined the other in singing shanties that they both only knew a few words to. Or that their drunken mind was making them forget the words. </p><p> </p><p>As they belted out the final note, they collapsed onto the ground. Lying head to head as they laughed, slowly calming down as they stared up at the sky. Even with what felt like impending doom was on the horizon, Dominic was happy at that moment. He wasn’t sure how this was going to end. But, at the moment, he just wanted to enjoy the atmosphere. The calm, the quiet, the false peace with the possibly threat being mere steps away from where they lied. </p><p> </p><p>He let out a yawn, feeling himself starting to drift off…</p><p> </p><p>“Ma couldn’t have kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Dominic flinched slightly. He rolled his head to the side to look at Amos. “Pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>“She couldn’t have kids,” Amos repeated, “No matter how many times she tried. Or how badly she wanted it. Nothin’ worked. Married three times. Got the reputation as a bed hopper. ...I <em> think </em>she thought that havin’ a kid would brin’ her some kind of happiness in her life…”</p><p> </p><p>“In a final desperation, she prayed for a higher power to help. And the Celestial Phoenix appeared… She was pregnant the next day. Ostracized the day after. Who ever heard of a God appearing before a divorced and ‘bed warmer’? She told me she didn’t care because she was so happy ta be carryin’ me. Then I was born and… I honestly think I made everythin’ so much worse.” </p><p> </p><p>“Amos…” Dominic frowned, unsure of what he could say.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya can’t look at this ugly mug and tell me this is a solver of problems. I honestly believe I made things worse. I was the demon child created from wedlock with a mother who’s insane. We had to leave the backwash of a town when our house was burnt down. Ma was mentally broken when I was a teenager and only became worse with her age. ‘M pretty sure she was gone before she finally passed away.”</p><p> </p><p>“My wife left when Amelia was born. She...the wife...married me in a sort of novelty. A stab at her stuffy family by havin’ a monstrous <em>thing</em> be her husband instead of nobility. But when Amelia held more of my features then was ‘acceptable’, the wife had to leave. She couldn’t handle it. I raised Amelia the best I could. I was hopeful she could have a happier, easier life than what my childhood was.” </p><p> </p><p>“Only for her husband to leave. Because Amelia fell ill after givin’ birth to all the kids. It was too much responsibility for him. ...She’s always smilin’. I do wonder sometimes how she turned out so perfectly. When she has a...a curse of a father. Because that’s what I am. ‘M a curse. I shouldn’t even be here! Only divine intervention brought this monster into reality. So the laws of nature themselves had to be broken. And all it produced was a cursed, hideous creature that is me. My own body is even tryin’ to tear itself apart. I’ve been tryin’ to destroy myself since I was born and no one is safe. ‘M a walkin’, tickin’ bomb of destruction.”</p><p> </p><p>Dominic swallowed weakly, feeling sick as he watched Amos breakdown. What was he supposed to say? What could he say?</p><p> </p><p>“My father is an ice tycoon.”</p><p> </p><p>Amos slowly looked over to the flushed penguin. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so… That largest commodity from the Moon is ice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, well, it only comes from three different families. Mine being the top company, run by my father. We’re the typical high brow, snooty people you’d think of. Appearance is everything to us. We have to be as clean as the ice we produce.”</p><p> </p><p>Amos sat up slowly, swaying slightly. “Ya can’t control the creation of ice that closely. It’s ice.”</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a small huff and sitting up as well, Dominic laid his hand out flat, palm up. The owl let out a chirp of shock as a chunk of ice was formed. Resting directly in the center of Dominic’s hand. “We can make our own ice. Quite literally.”</p><p> </p><p>“No peckin’ way… Wait, did ye make that wall of ice before? When those government goons were chasin’ after us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...yeah. I really only intended to make the road slick and trip them up. I was a little on edge at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was peckin’ amazin’.”</p><p> </p><p>Dominic laughed softly. “It...just comes naturally.”</p><p> </p><p>Amos laughed this time, almost falling back onto the ground if Dominic hadn’t kept him upright. “Peckin’ amazin’... So, yer loaded right? Ice companies make a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“No… I’m disowned,” Dominic’s feathers puffed at the owl’s raised brow, “Parents weren’t happy that I wanted to become a movie director. I’m the oldest of four and the only male. I was supposed to take over the business. But I made it very clear how I wasn’t interested with it in any way. So, I was given a choice. Join the business or never talk to them again. And...here I am…”</p><p> </p><p>It fell quiet for a moment. Dominic had never told anyone this before. Not even his Moon Penguins knew his full story. They were just aware that the director wasn’t on good terms with his family. But, if Amos was sharing the sacred life’s story, why shouldn’t Dominic?</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know ya had siblings.” Amos eventually voiced. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I didn’t know you were part mystical fire being. So I guess we’re even.” Dominic teased, smiling hearing Amos laugh at that.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fair. Ta be fair to myself, however, I never thought I would be in a situation like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were also never on good speaking terms with each other before either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, another fair point. Did ya ever think how weird it was that we both were given the same studio?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh absolutely! We really should have gone to the main office to complain about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“But then we would have argued about who would be kicked out first.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would have been you for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“As peckin’ if!” They shared another laugh at that. Amos eventually leaned over to rest himself against Dominic. The penguin welcomed the contact. “...Tell me about your siblings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Three sisters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fun.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how do you think I came across this amazing sense of fashion?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thought you were color blind to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“How rude.”</p><p> </p><p>Amos chuckled before pushing Dominic gently. “Anyway, three sisters?”</p><p> </p><p>“Abigail is only one year younger than me. We were very close growing up. She had a backbone sturdier than I could ever hope for and stuck up for me when our parents started their ‘talks’. As far as I can tell, she’ll be taking over the business… I hope she’s okay with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“She sounds like a business woman.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’d get along with her. Shila’s next. If you think I’m a diva, you need to meet her. If attention wasn’t on her at all times, she would throw an absolute fit. She was actually one of my first actresses. Gave me my first headache too.”</p><p> </p><p>Dominic paused to listen to Amos laugh softly. He really loved that sound. “Last is Bethany. I don’t really remember much of her. She was only two when I left. I do remember she was very quiet. With wide curious eyes. I really hope she was able to keep that curiosity…”</p><p> </p><p>“Abigail made sure to do so, no doubt in my mind. If she was as determined to keep ya safe, ‘m sure that focus went to Bethany as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so… I hope they’re all okay…”</p><p> </p><p>“‘M sure they are.”</p><p> </p><p>The penguin hummed softly, attention on the large, luminous sphere that was above them. Amos shuffled closer, his chin resting on Dominic’s shoulder. His attention going to the same place. “...Do you miss them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Every day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you tried to find them? Talk to them?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think they’re on the Moon still...and I’m not overly fond with contacting that place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, that’s fair.”</p><p> </p><p>Giving another hum, Dominic reached up and scratched behind Amos’ ear. The owl let out a small chirp as he pressed closer. “...Did you ever think your life would end up like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew I would eventually have to travel here. Another burden to carry because of my birth right. But I wasn’t expected to be hunted down…or the company… I know I don’t say it. In fact, I’ve said the opposite a lot. But…’m glad you came.”</p><p> </p><p>“More of I berated you to let me come because you’re so stubborn.”</p><p> </p><p>Amos laughed. “Ya got me there…”</p><p> </p><p>“...I’m glad I came along as well. I would have been worrying the entire time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d probably be dead at this point if you hadn’t come.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s frightening to think about,” Dominic frowned, wrapping his arm around the other. “Do you think we could call this feud over? I’m...honestly so tired of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… ‘m too. It should have ended a long time ago…”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re both just two, old, stubborn fools.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, easy on those adjectives.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m describing both of us. Calm down… How do you think the crew will react?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shocked but absolutely thrilled. I think everyone's more over this than we are.”</p><p> </p><p>Dominic laughed at that. “Yeah, probably. We should make a movie together. After all of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...kind of a big step.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I think it’s an appropriate one.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yeah...yeah, I think it is too.”</p><p> </p><p>They fell quiet once more. A warm, happy buzz falling over them. Dominic’s eyes on the dancing fire while Amos’ remained on the Moon. Both falling asleep curled next to each other as the luminous orb traveled over them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>